Emperor Naruto
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Everyone has an Origin, everyone has their own tale to be told. Here is the origin of Outworld most powerful Emperor, This is the Origin of Shao Kahn. Naruto X Mortal Kombat, NarutoXSindel
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series but I do own this story and the plot**

**Prologue: How it Begun**

**The Realm of Outworld: Shao Kahn's Palace**

The great and mighty Emperor Shao Kahn stood in his throne. Alone he was in his throne room, his mind was focus on the Mortal Kombat tournament that was held on Shang Tsung's island. This was it this was the tenth tournament and soon earthrealm will be his at last.

Shao Kahn looked at his right hand and thought to himself _**'How long has it been since I felt this way? So close to victory so close of having my revenge so close upon true victory.'**_

'_**It has been too long Kahn not since that day you defeated Madara.' **_A demonic voice spoke in his head as Shao Kahn hasn't spoke to the voice in a very long time.

'_**So you finally speak to me after all those years. Tell me what have you been doing?'**_

'_**Resting…remember you and I are no longer one yet I can peek into your thoughts you been a busy boy hadn't you…Naruto.'**_

'_**That name…yes I hadn't heard my true name in such a long time.'**_

'_**Tell me my boy what you have done while I was gone?'**_

'_**Many years went by and I've been very busy my old friend."**_

'_**Remember that day Naruto remember that day that make you who you are today.'**_

'_**I hadn't forgotten.'**_

Many millennia it has been since that day. The day that turned a young boy with dreams into the feared and powerful Emperor he is today.

**Many Millennia ago:**

**Land of Fire: That Fateful Night**

The fourth great ninja war that filled the lands with blood, death and pain as Naruto Uzumaki the chosen one the child of destiny the one who will be the one to break the chains of hate. And free the world from the Madara Uchiha and stop the return of the ten tailed beast the Juubi.

It was one on one Naruto against Madara Uchiha. Naruto had just defeated his best friend Sasuke Uchiha in battle although he did not kill Sasuke Uchiha he just defeated him. Naruto would not shed the blood of his friend.

But Madara Uchiha's blood he would shed tonight. It was because of Madara all of this happens the night that ended Naruto's family, the one who cause the downfall of the Uchiha clan and the one who will bring the end of the world.

"**Naruto Uzumaki. You have been a pain in my side for far too long child. I should have killed you that night. Maybe then I wouldn't have had this mess."** Madara glare at Naruto who was in his Kyuubi-sage mode.

"That's your own damn fault Madara! It's time to end this once and for all! You will be stop and I'll end you right here right now!" Madara soon laugh at Naruto laughing at the boy and his foolish.

"**Don't believe I will be easy to beat. I'm not like Sasuke. The Juubi will be brought back and the world will be under my control there is nothing for you to do about it!" **Naruto grin his teeth in anger he was ready to take Madara and finally finish this once and for all.

Naruto smash both of his fists into the ground as right below of Madara. A pair of giant golden colored Kyuubi's claws came out to reach him. Madara quickly high jump into the air and grabbed his giant fan weapon behind his back **"Try again kid."** Madara swing his fan down upon the chakra claws and destroyed them in one swing.

Madara soon notice Naruto was no longer on the ground. Madara was suddenly strike from behind. Sending flying down to the ground, Madara got off the ground and turned his head to Naruto surprise attack him from behind.

"**You have indeed grown strong boy even more so then I thought. But it doesn't matter you cannot stop me."** Madara perform four hand-sign **"Grand fireball Jutsu!" **Naruto dodge Madara's fireballs and counter with a powerful round-house kick to Madara's face.

The blow was powerful enough to cracked Madara's silver colored mask. Madara shook his head it was time he stop playing around and started to get serious. Madara toss his fan weapon aside and used the power of his eyes now using the power of the Rinnegan of his right eye.

"**Almighty pull!"** Madara aim his right hand at Naruto as suddenly Naruto felt his body become light. He felt as if there was something pulling him towards Naruto. Naruto used his Kyuubi's claws to stay far away from Madara but Madara's pull grew stronger by the second.

Soon Naruto was flying towards Madara.

Madara took out a long sword ready to impale Naruto with. Naruto knew this was going to hurt like hell but he would hope this plan would work. Once Madara was in reach of Naruto he impaled the boy with the long sword impaling Naruto in the stomach.

"**It's over kid."** But Madara soon grew worry as Naruto started to chuckle.

"It's over for you Madara. This is for my parents!" Naruto stabbed Madara in the chest with his right hand as Madara's eyes widen in fear he fell for it. He fell right into Naruto's trap "THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER AND MY FATHER RASENGAN!"

Naruto created a Rasengan ball from within Madara's chest as the old Uchiha scream in agony as he felt his insides being torn apart. Naruto ripped his right hand from Madara's chest after Madara's body went limb.

Naruto pulled the long sword from his stomach as his wound healed thanks to Kyuubi. Naruto sat down he had lost much energy pulling off that move. Naruto was now panting heavy he looked at Madara's body.

Seeing Madara was finally dead it was over.

Naruto got up and turned his back "It's over it's finally over. Mother, father I did I broke the chain of hate."

Unknowing to Naruto, Madara's right hand twice as the believed to be dead Uchiha rose up somehow reviving himself. Madara grab his long sword and ran towards Naruto. Naruto quickly turned around and strike Madara with a Rasengan to his chest "Why won't you die!"

Madara was send flying ten feet away until he crash into a tree. But still Madara was alive he was wounded but alive. Naruto ran over to Madara picking him by his throat "Why, why won't you die! Those blows were enough to kill a man!"

Madara's mask cracked wide open showing his face to Naruto as the old Uchiha started to laugh at the young Uzumaki **"I'm immortal boy I am Madara Uchiha you cannot win this fight."**

"I'll defeat you even if I have to rip you apart!"

But suddenly Naruto stop before he was about to rip Madara apart. Naruto turn to look at the moon the moon was red. It gave off violence waves Naruto could feel it from within. The Juubi was awaking up the time is almost near.

**"It's almost time once it awaken the world will be mine!"**

Naruto turned back to Madara. He held the Uchiha in the air and used every strength in his body as he ripped Madara in two as Madara let out a painful scream "Survive that!" Madara chuckle even though Naruto had just ripped him apart the man was chuckling.

**"I am immortal. You cannot win kid the world is mine! There is nothing you can do about it."**

But suddenly clouds appeared in the sky closing the view of the moon as lighting clash down twice. The color of his lighting was orange colored. Naruto was strike by the orange lighting as Naruto felt his chakra double he felt powerful too powerful.

Suddenly there was a voice that spoke to him in his mind.

'_Use this power sealed the Juubi again defeat your mortal enemy.'_

Naruto focus his new-found power. Naruto's golden chakra was turning into white colored chakra. Naruto had reached a new stage of power he felt powerful, godly. Naruto grabbed Madara's upper-body and toss Madara into the air as Naruto held his hands together creating a giant Rasengan ball of energy.

Naruto felt it he felt the power and present of his love ones at his side. Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya and the fellow Uzumaki clan members all at Naruto's side as Naruto blast the giant Rasengan ball at Madara destroying his whole upper-body while sending the giant Rasengan to the moon.

Once the giant Rasengan strike the moon, Naruto could hear it the sound of the Juubi crying in agony as the chakra form from the giant Rasengan was the very same sage power that defeated the Juubi so long ago.

Within seconds the seal was fixed and Juubi was silences once more.

Naruto felt greatly drained from using that Rasengan attack. Naruto's body soon start glowing white he felt him fading away from his world. He couldn't do anything about it. Naruto faded away from his world.

**Unknown:**

Naruto awaken to find himself in a strange place. A place he never seen before his whole surrounding was covered in white. He wasn't sure where he was? Was he in heaven or somewhere else?

However Naruto soon find himself in the company of six beings.

They didn't looked human they were giants their eyes were glowing white. Their bodies were transparent.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"_We are the Elder Gods. We watched over the realms for many years. We are the creators of the realms." _One of the five Elder Gods said to Naruto.

"Where am I?"

"_We have brought you to us. We wish to thank you for saving earthrealm from the threat of the Juubi." _Naruto smiled he was glad to help these Elder Gods and also he was doing what he believe was right.

"_But however due to the fact you are the remaining piece of the Juubi untouched. You post as a threat to not only to earthrealm but all those around you."_

"Huh? What do you mean I just save everyone I saved the world!"

"_Yes we know. But if you so die the Kyuubi die as well and will be revive. Thus reawaking the Juubi and bring the end of the world. Your very existence is a threat long as you remain alive or dead you are a threat. We brought here as you were greatly weaken if we had not you would have died."_

Naruto couldn't believe what these Elder Gods were telling him "So if I go back to earthrealm my home I'll die?"

"_Yes. You use a large amount of energy to seal the Juubi away. But however due to your courage and will power you saved earthrealm. We will grand you new strength enough to survive. But know this you are forbidden to return to earthrealm."_

"No you can't do this to me! What about everyone back home? They will believe I'm dead. Can I at least say goodbye to everyone? Come please I'm begging you just give me one day!" Naruto begged the Elder Gods.

"_I'm afraid you don't have a choice. We cannot risk your request. Please understand but we will send a message to your love ones." _One of the Elder Gods, it was the female Elder God. Naruto sign at defeat as the young boy nod his head.

"Very well then tell your messager to tell everyone I won and I love them all and I gave it my all and also give Madara Uchiha Hell." Naruto grinned as he pumped his fists.

"_It will be done."_

"Where will you send me?"

Without saying a word the Elder Gods Eyes glow bright blue as they shot a beam of energy at Naruto. Naruto fell down to his knees he felt a large surge of power flowing through his body. Naruto vanish from the Elder Gods sight where he was sends was unknown.

Thus began the first step of how one boy became a powerful Emperor.

**End of Prologue **

**There you have it of prologue of the beginning of how a boy became the emperor of Outworld.**

**Sorry the prologue was short everyone anyway. This is a Dark/Gray Naruto fic, reason why I put Gray Naruto in because he's truly evil nor is he truly good between the neutral spot but different. **

**This is something new and possibly an origin idea? I wanted to try this and see where it goes I have already plan how it will work.**

Shao Kahn's Origin is unknown even in the Mortal Kombat world of both old and new timeline. All it say was during Shao Kahn's origin was he was Onaga aka The Dragon King the former ruler of Outworld former adviser.

He killed Onaga by poisoning him as during his youth Onaga was too powerful for Kahn to take him down in combat so he poison him and took his throne as ruler of Outworld.

During the young years of Shao Kahn's rulers he had meet and befriend a man from the realm of Chaos that man's name was Havik. It said that how Shao Kahn got his war-hammer made from the twisted and magic of the realm of Chaos.

Havik isn't good nor is he evil. He'll help you only if it brings Chaos. It was Havik who help Mileena, Bo-Rai-Cho and Ermac find Onaga new castle only because he believes Shao Kahn was the better Chaos bringer than Onaga and Onaga had rules and Havik hate rules and order.

And 500 years before the tenth mortal kombat began Shao Kahn met Shang Tsung.

Here how the arcs will go before the current timeline:

**Adviser of the Dragon King-Arc I-next chapter**

**Naruto's rebirth-Second Arc**

**Kahn's True Plans-Third arc**

**And Now Naruto/Shao Kahn's Family:**

Kushina-Mother

Minato-Father

Tsunade-Godmother/Grand Cousin

Sindel-Wife

Skarlet-First Daughter

Kitana-Adopted/Stepdaughter

Mileena-Second Daughter

Ermac-Son

**Pairing: I place a poll for this and now the poll is close as the votes are to be in Naruto/Kahn Harem beside Sindel are?**

**Sheeva-Personal Guardian and loyal ally-Eighteen votes**

**Jade-Personal Bodyguard-sixteen votes**

**Kitana-Stepdaughter and Personal Bodyguard-fifteen votes**

**Mileena-Daughter and Personal Bodyguard-fifteen votes**

**Skarlet-Daughter and Naruto's/Kahn's ultimate weapon/weapon-fifteen votes**

**Frost-Ally-Fifteen votes**

**Ashrah-Ally-ten votes**

**Li Mei-six votes**

**Nitara-slave-six votes**

**Tanya-slave-six votes**

**Sheeva and Jade are the picked to be Kahn's Harem beside Sindel. I need three more as Skarlet, Mileena and Kitana and even Frost are a tie at 15 votes. **

**Yes I know Skarlet, Mileena and Kitana are Kahn's daughters but Mileena is a clone of Kitana who is his stepdaughter and Skarlet was created from the blood of warriors. So no biggy everyone.**

**Naruto/KahnXSindelXSheevaXJade-for now**

**The next chapter shows more of his origin and how he became Onaga's right hand man. **

**That's all for now everyone later! I might put many surprises in this fic as well you never know might be surprise fights, lemon, characters or weapons bye everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series but I do own this story and the plot**

**Chapter 2-Meeting the Dragon King **

Naruto open his eyes to find himself within a different area. He was no longer within the realms of the Elder Gods. Given new strength but forbidden to return to his home world the realm for whom he was born from.

A young hero he was he had to make a great sacrifice for everyone.

Naruto looked around the place he was in now. The sky was light purple colored. The place looked somewhat dark to Naruto's eyes. Naruto wasn't sure kind of power the Elder Gods gave him but he would know what it would be soon enough.

Naruto journey his way through this unknown world until he stopped when he saw a giant palace on top of a mountain the top of the giant palace was a giant dragon skull. Wondering who this palace belonged to Naruto decided to journey his way to the palace.

But just as Naruto was about to a voice spoke out to him.

'_Leave this world you are not ready.'_

Naruto turned around to see who the voice belong too? Before Naruto could anything a powerful beam of energy shot at Naruto which send Naruto flying towards a large gateway behind him.

**The Nexus:**

The Nexus a place where all realms are connected together this one place holds the realms together but apart keeping them from being fuse as one. Naruto bounce off the ground as he rolled after being strike by the powerful unknown beam.

Naruto shook his head "That really hurt."

Naruto got up he felt look dizzy at first but shook it off as there was six portals in front of him. Naruto wasn't sure what was happening or where he was. Looking around to find where he was and what were these six portals.

Naruto walked over to the green colored portal. Naruto reached his right hand out touching it as the moment touched it. Naruto was pushed away about two feet from the portal "That…must be my…realm. Well a deal is a deal. What are these other realms?"

Naruto entered the portal that was light blue colored. The portal that Naruto had entered was the realm of Edenia, a beautiful realm of peace and beauty. Naruto looked around the realm as it looks almost like his home realm.

'_Maybe I can make this my home world?'_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto walked across a red wooden bridge seeing nothing but beauty and life all around him. Naruto couldn't help but smiled he felt everything here was right.

Naruto didn't know but he has just entered the royal garden. Seeing beautiful flowers and roses all around Naruto soon came upon the sight of a young woman who was placing new flowers in the garden.

The young woman had very long hair. White and black colored. Her eyes were golden brown. She wore a royal purple colored dress. She was completely beautiful to Naruto's eyes she was outstanding she was the most beautiful Naruto ever lay his eyes on.

The young woman turned to see Naruto standing there with a funny in his stare.

"Can I help you?" she ask Naruto, Naruto snapped out of his stare.

"Oh I'm sorry forgive me but I'm new to this place I am a traveler I have left my realm." The young woman smiled at Naruto "Come here." Naruto walk to her side "Now tell me who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I am from earthrealm." Naruto introduce himself to the beautiful young woman. The young woman suddenly gasps upon hearing from where Naruto was from "My you have come a long way."

Naruto scathed the back of his head "Yeah, I came here to see if I can make your realm my new home."

"Tell me why you have come here in the first place?" she asked.

Naruto told the young woman how he came here and why, telling her he was picked by the Elder Gods. He was given new strength by them to save his realm after he defeated Madara Uchiha. And now Naruto was on a new path a new life he needed to find a new home.

The young woman was amaze by this. Surprise to meet a young man who was given strength by the Elder Gods but before the woman could say anything to Naruto a voice spoke.

"Sindel, Sindel where are you Princess Sindel!" the voice called the young woman's name.

An Edenian Knight found Sindel chatting with Naruto "Ah there you are Princess. Come your father is in need of you." The knight told the young Princess.

The knight looked at Naruto wanting to know who he is "Jerrod this is Naruto. He is a traveler Naruto can you wait for me?" Naruto nod his head as Princess Sindel and the Edenian Knight Jerrod left Naruto alone in the garden.

Suddenly Naruto felt something strong hiding behind him. Naruto looked back only to be sucker punched in the face. Naruto blacked out from the surprise attack **"The King will be pleases." **

**Unknown palace:**

A group of soldiers in armor enter a large size throne room carrying Naruto who had a bag over his head, brought down on his knees before the King of this world. The bag was removed showing Naruto's face to their King.

Opening his eyes to see no Edenian no Sindel no flower no beauty. What Naruto saw before him was a giant man like-dragon being with large giant wings. The dragon-man stood from his throne and walked towards Naruto.

The being before Naruto was Onaga the Dragon and ruler of Outworld. Naruto looked up at the Dragon King in the eye. Staring at the Dragon King's cold yellow eyes the two stare at one another for a minute until Naruto spoke "Who are you and why have you brought me here?"

"**I am Onaga ruler and King of Outworld. And you are my prisoner boy." **Hearing the word prisoner from the King, Naruto knew right away he had to escape **"My men tell me you were given strength by the Elder Gods. They found you in Edenia."**

"I do not know what power they gave me. You're wasting your time on me." Onaga laughed he didn't believe Naruto, believing the boy will be useful if one was given strength by the Elder Gods he will be useful.

That day began the charge in Naruto's new life.

**Three days later: Onaga Dark Prison**

Naruto was being hold by chains as his body was blooded and beaten. Yet Naruto was alive for hours Onaga's soldiers beat the living crap out of him. Forcing Naruto to unleash the power the Gods gave him, they have been beating Naruto two days nonstop.

Finally on the third day they stop the beatings. Naruto was unchained as he dropped to the ground coughing up blood. Naruto wipe the blood from his mouth, Naruto's growled at the guards and attacked them striking the two guards to his right with double Rasengan.

And ram a giant Rasengan into the chest of the third guard. Within two seconds Naruto killed three guards. Naruto was ready to kill the rest but however Onaga arrival at the Dark Prison. Naruto came at the Dragon King with a Rasengan but however Onaga uses his large wings to block.

Onaga grab Naruto by the throat choking the young man **"You shall know I am your master." **Onaga's held his left hand to Naruto's chest and spoke in tongue as Naruto scream in agony as he felt something within him was being ripped out from him.

Naruto was toss aside. Onaga glaze upon what he had. Naruto turn to see within Onaga's hands was a green/orange colored orb in his hands "What did you do?" Naruto asked Onaga.

"**I have taken your power to heal. The only reason why you survive my men attacks is because your ability to heal. Without this you have no choice to serve me boy." **Naruto had no choice, he wants to kill Onaga but right now he had no choice Kyuubi's healing ability was one of the many things that kept Naruto alive through his battles.

Naruto held his right hand forming his infamous Rasengan attack but however there was nothing. Naruto could not make his Rasengan "No my attack…I can't make my Rasengan!"

Naruto got down on his knees bowing down to Onaga. But he vows to himself he will one day end the life of the Dragon King. Onaga maybe a King and ruler but he was not Naruto's master.

**Few years later:**

Upon serving the Dragon King as his servant Naruto had discover the users of the power of Outworld. From serving Onaga Naruto was taught how to uses magic thanks to Onaga's dark only men. Naruto have discovered the use of magic will be one of his greatest weapons in the near future.

**Onaga's Throne room:**

"You have summoned me Onaga?" Naruto asked the Dragon King. Onaga stared at his new servant.

"**You have been my slave for quite some time. But now it is the time to prove you're worth boy." **Naruto wondered what the Dragon king wanted him to do for him **"There is an item I seek that lays within the hellish pits of the Netherrealm go and find this item and bring it to me."**

"My I ask what is this item which you seek."

"**The item is called the soul gem find this item and bring it to me now go!"**

A portal open behind Naruto as the young servant bow his head and left Outworld. Entering the Netherrealm a place of darkness and evil where all evil souls go after their lives have ended.

**The Netherrealm:**

First time ever visiting the Netherrealm, Naruto felt its dark energy surrounds him. Naruto found himself within what appears to be a town but in such a place as? Naruto decide to worry about that matter later.

After passing through the gates of the town, Naruto glaze upon the full site of the Netherrealm its hellish field of fire and lava.

"Now where can I find this soul gem?"

But soon Naruto felt a strong force coming towards him. Naruto was ready to strike whoever it was. Naruto turned to his left to see the strong unknown force turn out to be a woman. Dressed in red and black colors the woman had long black colored hair. Her eyes were brown colored she beautiful and human like-ish but however she was demon the Netherrealm was her birth place.

"Who are you? You are not here are you stranger?" The woman said.

"Before you can attack me know this I am Naruto. I am sent on a quest to find the soul gem for Onaga." Explaining his reason why he came to the Netherrealm.

The woman quickly understood his reason and decided not to attack him "Very well. I will not end your life Naruto. But be warned servant of the Dragon King. The Netherrealm will not take kindly of your arrival."

Naruto laugh "Ha you misjudge me. I do not serve that monster. I am slave but I will soon break free soon enough. Tell me who are you?"

The woman introduces herself to Naruto "I am Ashrah. I am a fellow member of the brotherhood of shadows. Brotherhood of shadow would welcome you to join us. I feel your soul filled with hated and evil."

"I'm sorry but I would have to say no your kind offer Ashrah. But I would hope we would meet again but on a more living field." His joke made her chuckle "I like you Naruto you are different from any servant I have met. You will find the soul gem to the west but be careful."

Naruto bow his head "Thank you Ashrah." Naruto ran off as Ashrah watched the young man ran off to the west side of the Netherrealm.

On the west side of the Netherrealm Naruto had discovered a floating stone covered in ruin text. Believing this would be the soul gem Naruto walked over to the floating stone but soon stop when a voice spoke out.

"**Stop right there!" **It was like a being Naruto had never encountered the size of its height was about six foot. It had yellow eyes with its body covered in hard rock like skin.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the unknown rock monster.

"**That soul gem is off limits."**

"Under who's orders?" Naruto frown, he was ready to fight the rock monster.

"**Under Lord Shinnok." **Naruto didn't take the rock monster's threats so seriously. And grabbed the soul gem Naruto felt its power passing on to him. As the rock monster ran towards Naruto about to strike him. Naruto shot a powerful blast from his right fist destroying the monster in one blast.

Amazed by the power boost the soul gem has given to him "What this stuff is good." Naruto smiled he liked what the soul gem had given him.

"**You have a nature skill with magic for someone so young." **A new voice spoke from behind Naruto. The young warrior quickly turned around and saw before him a man dressed in red/blue colored royal robe. The man's skin was gray pale colored as his eyes were white.

"Who are you?"

"**You should introduce yourself to someone before they do. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"** The man raises his left eyebrow follow by a kind smile.

"My mother died when I was born." Naruto stare at the man with an angry glare in his eyes.

**"Forgive my rudness."**

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I was send here by Onaga to find a soul gem."

"**I am Lord Shinnok I rule the Netherrealm. A servant of the Dragon King sends here just for a soul gem?" **Shinnok laughed. As he left Naruto in the dark leaving the young warrior confuse **"A soul gem could be easily gained. There are many soul gems in the other realms."**

"Why did he send me here?" Naruto grew angry "I grow tired of his games!"

"**Easy there young soul now tells me do you wish to end the life of Onaga?"** Shinnok smiled **"Perhaps I can help you."** His words caught Naruto's attention "What do you have in mind…Shinnok?" Naruto grew a big smile on his face.

"**A soul gem easily doubled your strength. Surely Onaga had weaken you stripping you from your original strength and power?" **Naruto nod his head **"For now play your role as his servant grow closer to him. Become his right hand man and when you're close enough end his life."**

"Even with my magic I can't beat him. I once to have great healing ability and strength but I'm no way need close to gain his trust. How can I gain his trust so easily?" Shinnok thought for awhile thinking of what can help Naruto gained the trust of the Dragon King?

"**The realms they are the key to gain Onaga's trusts takes these realms fuse them with Outworld. Only then you will gain the trust of Onaga. Many lives will be lost but not to the amount of lives that will lost if Onaga continue his rule."**

Naruto took a long pause to think "Can the world be unfuse afterwards?"

"**Yes they can be only by the one who rules. After Onaga is dead you can take his throne."**

"Why are you helping me?" Naruto quickly caught on Shinnok kindness towards him, so eager to help him take down Onaga.

"**Onaga has been a threat to the Elder Gods for a long time. I use to be an Elder God myself. But well I rule the Netherrealm."**

"You once were an Elder God? I met them before." Shinnok's eyes widen in shock to discover this young man met with the Elder Gods in person.

"**When?"**

"Ten years before I was enslave by Onaga. I saved earthrealm from a threat. I was told I am forbidden to enter earthrealm because I am the host of the Kyuubi a piece of the Juubi." Suddenly Shinnok laughed evilly so sudden "What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

Shinnok shook his head **"Return to me once Onaga no longer lives. And I shall tell what you need to know." **Shinnok hand over another soul gem to Naruto and open a portal to Outworld sending Naruto back to Onaga's realm.

Once Naruto had left the Netherrealm the former Elder God couldn't help but smiled. A voice spoke from behind Shinnok **"My Lord why left him go? He surely could have served you as a member of the brotherhood of shadow?"**

"**Fear not my young apprentice I have found a pawn that will serve me without the Elder Gods knowing my plan of my return."** Shinnok laughed.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Well here chapter 2 and Naruto have met a young Sindel as you can tell she is a Princess and not Queen. And Naruto have met Onaga and was capture by him, Onaga stripped half of Naruto's strength besides taking away his healing factor.**

**Naruto is learning the act of magic bit by bit. Meeting the fallen Elder God Shinnok in the Netherrealm and as well as a young Ashrah.**

**Naruto won't be under Onaga's rules for long. I'm trying not to rush it through to getting Naruto becoming Shao Kahn.**

**Anyway next chapter Naruto will meet more MK characters that lived for a long time.**

**I came down the thought since Naruto gonna be Shao Kahn and become the powerful and hellish Emperor. I have decided since he's the Emperor give him all the ladies. But I came down to the fairest of everyone's votes.**

**Naruto/Shao Kahn's Harem-Sindel, Sheeva, Ashrah, Jade, Kitana and Mileena, Tanya, Frost, Li Mei and Skarlet and Nitara.**

**I've been ask by many and so I will say it here and now. Yes I will make both Jade and Kitana dark/evil/neutral and yes Kitana will still find out the truth of Edenia but still loyal to Naruto/Shao Kahn.**

**And yes I do know who's the 4th DLC fighter for MK and like everyone else I was like. ****O.o dude really holy crap! Can't wait for Aug 9-grin.**

**Well that's all for now everyone later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series but I do own this story and the plot**

**Chapter III-Power of Chaos-Fall of the Dragon King**

Three hundred years went by since Naruto had become Onaga's servant. Over the time after meeting the former Elder God Shinnok Naruto did what Shinnok told him to do what would gain Onaga's trust. By having find and take over these realms for him. But Naruto needed time in order for that plan to work as Naruto was still new to his new strength.

'It has been Three hundred years since that day. Yet I am still not close enough damn it I need to find another source of power. Onaga so far hasn't found out what I am planning this is good.' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto grow Onaga's trust through the years not by the realm plans but by showing him he was a worthy fighter. Naruto may have lost his original powers but he hasn't lost his physical strength.

Naruto was brutal in fighting he had too or else his life would be over. The more Naruto fought the more brutal he became. Magic wasn't his strong suit he needed more time but his strength was known and feared.

Naruto decided to visit a world where he was told by a shadow monk. There was a powerful source of power that lies within the realm of chaos. Naruto thought why not and see what this realm holds.

**The Realm of Chaos:**

The realm of Chaos a place where chaos is holy and order is evil Chaos is good chaos is the life of this realm without it. Chaos will not only fade from this realm but all realms as well.

The realm of Chaos's skies was light green colored. The place looked unstable the ground was cracked apart, there in the middle of the realm was a giant red colored pillar shooting red energy into the sky. Naruto walked over to what seem to be a strange deviant pat.

Naruto stepped on the pat and in a second Naruto was transported to the other side of the realm. Naruto found himself in front of what appears to be a Graveyard. Naruto was about to entered the Graveyard but was stopped by a voice.

"**Step one foot in there. The only sounds you will be hear it is the shattering of your spine!" **Naruto looked back to see a man dressed in dark blue clothes with a blue hood over his head to hide his identity from anyone.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the unknown man.

The unknown man pointed his right index finger at Naruto **"Words will not get you out of this one warrior of order!"**

"Warrior of Order what are you talking about?"

The man laughed **"Enough words! FIGHT!"**

**Round ONE FIGHT!**

The man made the first move he aim for Naruto's face with a quick right jam. Naruto grab the man's fist before it could reach his face. Naruto counter by headbutting the man to get him away from being so close.

The man quickly recovered and ran towards Naruto he drop kicked Naruto in the chest which send him flying to the ground. Naruto got up that kick was powerful but not powerful to knock Naruto down for good.

The man came running at Naruto once more but this time. Naruto strike first with a quick roundhouse kick to the man's face. The man was send spinning in the air and bounce off the twice.

**Naruto wins!**

The man spit up small amounts of blood and turned his glare at Naruto. Naruto could see the man's eyes there was blue colored but looked dead and soulless.

The man chuckle **"I felt that. I felt it in that kick of yours. I felt…Chaos."**

**ROUND TWO FIGHT!**

The unknown man once again came at Naruto with quickest this time. Naruto blocked his punches but was surprise by the kicked to the stomach. Naruto fell to his knees as the man was about to beat Naruto down but only to get a surprise uppercut by Naruto.

The man quickly got up off the ground as he laughed **"Well done!" **The man's words surprise Naruto.

**Naruto wins!**

"Well done what do you mean well you attacked me!" Naruto shout at the unknown man. The man shook his head and let out a sighed **"No I did not attack you. I was testing you new comer. The realm of Chaos welcomes all who wishes to share or shed Chaos. Lately we have been having unwelcome visitors."**

Naruto quickly caught on to what the man was talking about "Oh I see you believed I was one of these unwelcome guests?"

"And who are you strangers? I am Naruto Uzumaki. I seek a powerful source I was told I could find it here."

"**Ah…a wanderer, eh? I am Havik. A cleric of Chaos! I would never think of confining a spirit such as yours."** Havik pulled his hood back showing his face to Naruto. Havik had long brown colored hair. His eyes were indeed blue colored and lifeless looking. Surprising enough to Naruto's surprise Havik's mouth was rotting looking. He had no lip only his teeth and bone chin were showing.

Naruto didn't want to say anything disrespectful to Havik as he wonder if Havik was a zombie or this is how the people of the realm of Chaos look like?

"**Well…Naruto. What is this item you seek?"**

"I am unsure what is it? But this power source I must find only then can my plans to kill Onaga can work." The sound of hearing the Dragon King's name made Havik chuckle and soon his chuckle become an evil laugh.

Havik stop laughing **"Oh finally a soul such as yours has finally come. For years that fool of a King believed he could bring order to all the realms. What a fool he is. I knew there was something different Chaos surrounds you. Yes I can smell it…chaos from your mother side of the family yes."** Havik could smell it right off Naruto the boy was born of chaos it was in his blood.

Naruto follow Havik into the Graveyard of the realm of Chaos. Where the people of chaos buried their dead and love ones. Naruto and Havik entered the tower that was in the heart of the Graveyard.

Inside the Graveyard tower was an empty room. Havik walked in the middle of the room and smash his fist into the floor suddenly the room shook. The room lowers its self into the ground taking the two to a hidden place within the tower.

The room stopped as a hidden door open right behind Naruto. The two enter through the door to a hidden chamber. Inside the chamber there was a floating green orb in the room. Naruto looked around the place he then looked back at Havik "What is this place?" He asked the cleric of Chaos.

"**The room of Chaos here is where all of us are blessed with its chaotic light giving us abilities we never had. It work wonders for me."** Havik chuckle **"Step forward and see what the soul of Chaos will grand you."**

Naruto nod his head and step forward as he stood right below the floating soul of chaos. Naruto looked up at the orb he stared at it beauty. A ray of green light shot down upon Naruto. Naruto let out a painful scream as the rays beam down upon him.

The soul of chaos dispel it ray upon Naruto. Naruto was covered in green colored flames. The flames vanish when Naruto breath. Naruto felt stronger he felt good really good **"Chaos has given you a gift for showing you seek her ways."**

"Her?" Naruto spoke he turned his attention to Havik.

"**Of course Chaos is our beloved Goddess she has given you her chaotic love behold the weapon you see before!" **Havik point as Naruto turned his head to see a weapon standing before him. The weapon that was standing before Naruto was large size war-hammer.

Naruto felt its power drawing him calling him begging him to grab it. Naruto grab the war-hammer with both hands as he felt its power surge through his body. Naruto smash the hammer down which made the ground quake "Me like." Naruto smiled.

"**You have seen the ways of Chaos. Naruto you have become our brother of chaos. May our paths cross again I pray you shall end that fool of a King life. You cannot control Chaos. Chaos is shapeless and holy. Like our sacred waters."** The War-Hammer vanished from Naruto's hands. Naruto smiled as he patted Havik's right shoulder.

"Thank you Havik and I pray we do meet again. I could use a man of your strength. You may be a crazy chaotic son of a bitch! But you got style and skill to prove it you are indeed one with chaos." If Havik had any lips he would be smiling as he'd gain an ally within this Uzumaki.

Naruto returned to Outworld with a new weapon but he wasn't ready to take down Onaga not just yet. There were still a few loose ends that needed to be tie up.

**Onaga's Throne Room:**

"You have summoned me my King?" Naruto bow his head to Onaga as Onaga stared at Naruto for a moment.

"**Boy you have serve me for three hundred years. You have pushed your way through the ranks and gain my trust slowly. I have something that required your strength. The realm of Edenia has avoided my wrath for far too long." **Right away Naruto knew what he had to do **"Tell those fools Onaga's wrath will not fall on deaf ears their realm will be mine order of the Onaga will be heard!"**

"Say no more my King it shall be done." Onaga nod his head, Naruto turned away and left the throne room.

**The Realm of Edenia:**

"_It's been awhile since I came to this beautiful realm.' _Naruto thought to himself as he journey his way to the Edenian palace.

Upon finding the Edenian palace so soon. Naruto found himself surrounded by Edenian guards who were ready to strike Naruto down but however a voice called them off.

Naruto looked back to see a man dressed in royal clothes. His hair long in a ponytail hairstyle and as his hair was brown colored. Beside the man was a beautiful woman right away Naruto who the woman was.

"Sindel?" Naruto spoke as he was confuses.

"That is Queen Sindel to you! Servant of the Dragon!" One of the Edenian Guards spoke.

Sindel blinked twice before she knew who it was standing before her "Is that you Naruto?" she asked. Naruto smiled at Sindel as the Uzumaki nod his head "It is I. And as you can see much has happen over the years."

"Shame to see you a servant of the Dragon King." The man beside Sindel spoke. Naruto turned his attention to the man "Who are you?"

"I am King Jerrod Sindel's husband." The news strike Naruto like a blow to the head.

'_She's married…to this guy? Damn you Onaga.'_ Naruto cursed in his thoughts. He ruined another chance to find love in his life especially in his new given life.

"So this is what became of you." Jerrod spoke.

Naruto explained what happen to him over the years "Yeah Onaga's men kidnap me right after you left Sindel. Sorry I left so soon you know being kidnap against my own free will. I have learned how to use magic and well Onaga has sent me to tell you. You won't win whatever your planning it will not work."

"We will not give up Onaga may have army of immortals but he will not take Edenia from us." Sindel said to Naruto. Naruto smiled at Sindel he agreed with her "Good to see there are people beside the people of the realm of chaos who are against Onaga."

"Naruto come join us. There is no reason for you to serve Onaga." Sindel wanted him to join their side; Naruto was given power by the Gods themselves he was a strong man. But however Naruto shook his head "I'm afraid I have to say no to your kind offer Sindel."

Naruto bow his head "Farewell King Jerrod and Queen Sindel."

Naruto knew Onaga send one of his spies to keep Naruto in check. Naruto didn't want to spoil his little plans just yet.

**Outworld: Naruto's chamber**

Naruto sat there on his bed as he stared at an orb of energy. He watched what was happening in the realm of Edenia. Naruto watched as Sindel's life went on seeing her being happy, seeing her being a wonderful ruler as Queen of Edenia.

But the pain hit Naruto's heart seeing Sindel was married to this Jerrod person. Naruto didn't hate King Jerrod there was no reason to hate him only then feel jealous he was Sindel's husband. One chance he would have gotten would have been gain the love of Sindel.

If it wasn't for Onaga that could have been possible, Naruto grin his teeth and crushed the orb with his bare hands "It won't be long I will end you Onaga. Very soon your life will end."

**The next day:**

Naruto was summoned by Onaga.

Naruto came to the throne room wondering what the Dragon King want from him this time? As Naruto entered the throne room he saw Onaga was smiling. There was something wrong Naruto felt it.

"You have summoned me my King?" Naruto asked.

"**I must thank you boy. You have proven your worth by being the bait for my plans to take over Edenia." **Onaga grin. As Naruto still didn't caught on what Onaga was talking about.

However Naruto would so find out what was going on. As Onaga's men brought a special guest into the throne room. Chained by her arms and legs now a prisoner to the Onaga. It was no other then Queen Sindel.

"**Shortly after you left Edenia my men sneaked in and capture Sindel now Edenia will have no choice but to give in to my demands."** Onaga laughed **"Take her to the Dark Prison." **As Sindel was being taken away she saw in Naruto's eyes he had no idea.

**Later that Night: The Dark Prison**

Sindel sat there in her prison cell waiting for someone to free her form this ill dark prison. Sindel heard footsteps and the sound of a guard being killed. Out from the shadows, Naruto came fore he greeted Sindel with a bow.

"I didn't know." Sindel smiled at Naruto. Naruto walked close to Sindel's cell. Sindel touched Naruto's left cheek "I know. You have to get me out of here Onaga just using me as bait."

"Yeah I knew that. Onaga doesn't know what I am planning. I'll end his life before he can take Edenia. But I need something that will weaken him enough for me to kill him." Naruto still wasn't sure what could help him give the chance to weaken the powerful Dragon King.

"What about poison? Yes Poison that must be one thing you hadn't tried yet. Poison the Dragon king." Naruto turned away from Sindel's sight "I can't his skin is too thick for any poison dragger. I've send an assassin once but he killed the assassin with ease."

Both Naruto and Sindel remain silence just for a moment until the Queen of Edenia spoke "Poison him from within. Onaga may have tough skin but I highly doubt his insides are tough."

Naruto nod his head he believe it could work just the thing he would need "That could work dinner is only an hour away. That could work Sindel. I must go I shall set this plan in motions."

Naruto turned away as he was about to leave but Sindel quickly grab on to Naruto's right arm "Naruto" Sindel called his name. Naruto turned back looking at the beautiful young Queen "Yes Sindel?"

"Be careful."Naruto smiled as he nod his head "Don't worry."

**One hour later: Dining room**

Dinner was now being served. Onaga and his men include Naruto was there seated. Sindel sat beside Onaga to his right while Naruto sat to Onaga's left as the Uzumaki was his advisor.

"My Lord here is the finest wine in all of Outworld." Naruto spoke as he snap his fingers to get the attention of a shadow monk who carries the bottle of wine after pouring a glass for the Onaga, the Dragon King looked at Naruto for a second as his stare caught Naruto's attention.

"**Drink this."** Onaga offer his glass to Naruto.

"My lord this is yours. I am not honor to share your drink."

Onaga smiled **"Drink if I am to enjoy my victory so shall all my men!"** Onaga ordered the shadow monks to pour a glass of the same wine for everyone including for Naruto and Sindel.

The Dragon King drank the wine in one gulp. Naruto gave a nod to Sindel as everyone drank the wine that was filled with the poison Naruto place inside.

"**Not bad I desire more!" **Onaga shouted

"Yes my lord." Naruto nod his head _'What the hell? Calm down Naruto surely the poison will take effect. Just need to wait.'_ The Uzumaki advisor thought to himself as Sindel looked at Naruto with such worries in her eyes.

"**Tonight is a wonderful night! My men my soldiers my unstoppable army tomorrow EDENIA SHALL BE MINE!" **Onaga laughed as everyone but Sindel and Naruto cheered for the dragon king.

But soon Onaga dropped his glass as it shattered to the floor "My lord what is wrong?" Naruto acted as if he cared for Onaga's health. Onaga turned to Naruto and back hand to his advisor.

Naruto smash against the dining room walls. Naruto cough up small amounts of blood from Onaga's powerful backhand attack. Onaga stomp over to Naruto and grabbed him by the throat. He tosses Naruto over at the dinner table as the table was destroy by the force Onaga throw.

Onaga's men were coughing and choking as one by one fell down dead. Sindel remain fine and so did Naruto which leave her and Onaga confuse. Naruto wipe the blood from his mouth and laugh at the Dragon King.

"**How is it possible you are not affected?" **Onaga demand an answer.

"It is very simple the poison specially made for you and your men Onaga. A gift from the realm of Chaos! Your rule is over Onaga. I will be free you're from rule I am your slave no longer!" Naruto summoned his War-Hammer and swing his hammer upward to Onaga's face. Onaga was send flying through the walls.

Naruto turned his attention to Sindel while using his magic to break the chains that held her prisoner of Onaga. Sindel hugged Naruto and gave him a reward kiss to the right cheek "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet Sindel the poison will only weaken him. I have to finish him off before the effects wears off." Soon the sound of Onaga's laughter was heard. Onaga come flying towards Naruto grabbing his hips with both hands. Onaga flew upward into the tower.

Sindel shouted Naruto's name as Naruto and Onaga took their battle upward into the tower.

Once they reached the tower floors. Naruto used his war-hammer bash against Onaga's face. Onaga let go of Naruto even though he was weaken he was not out.

"**You will pay for your betrayal boy!"**

**ROUND ONE FIGHT!**

Onaga made the first strike by blowing fire at Naruto. Lucky for Naruto he used his magic barrier to keep the flames from reaching him. Naruto counter by shooting what appears to be green colored arrows. The arrows were able to impale Onaga's skin due to the fact Onaga was weak now Naruto's attacks can now cause damage and major damage to him now.

Onaga dash towards Naruto grabbing Naruto with both arms he flew into the air and smash/toss Naruto downward. Naruto shook his head while getting up "Okay don't let him do that ever again." Onaga laughed above Naruto.

Onaga flew down towards Naruto only to get bash in the face by Naruto's war-hammer again. Onaga bounce off the ground after being hit by Naruto. Onaga cough up colored blood from his mouth. Naruto had an evil smile on his face he was winning.

"I win." Naruto laughed

**Naruto wins!**

**ROUND TWO FIGHT!**

Onaga held his breath and began to suck the air. Onaga's sucking his breath acted as a powerful wind puller "Hey that's my wind power!" Naruto was pulled in and was grabbed by the throat **"It is mine now boy!"**

"Like hell! You stole my power I WANT IT BACK!"

Onaga kneed Naruto in the stomach. Naruto spit blood right in Onaga's face. Onaga toss Naruto outside from the tower's window. Naruto scream as he fell down Naruto crash down to the balcony which was twenty feet below.

Naruto felt his body was breaking apart. Naruto felt himself slowly dying that impact took a real heavy toll on Naruto.

Naruto was about to get up but he fell down with blood leaking from his mouth. Onaga flew down and laughed at his advisor

**Onaga wins!**

Sindel finally found Naruto and Onaga on the seven floor of the tower. Naruto lay there defeated. Naruto open his eyes slowly getting up **"Give up boy you cannot defeat me! I can feel the effects of the poison wearing off."** Onaga laughed.

Naruto used his magic to heal some of his wounds. Naruto got up he summoned his war-hammer he was through playing games with Onaga.

"You will never win!"

**FINAL ROUND FIGHT!**

Onaga looked at Sindel and fired his fire ball at the Queen of Edenia. Naruto stood in the fire ball way taking the attack protecting Sindel "You dare attack Sindel!"

Naruto came running at Onaga he toss his war-hammer at Onaga's face stunning the Dragon King. Naruto tackle Onaga off the balcony as the two fell down. As the two fell Naruto ram his fist into Onaga's chest as Naruto felt his power returning to him he felt it his power of the wind was returning, his power of the Kyuubi was also returning to him.

Naruto held his right hand up in the air as it formed into the Rasengan.

Onaga's eyes widen in feared as Naruto's eyes changed to crimson red.

"**Your RULE IS OVER THE TIME HAS COME!" **Naruto saw fear in Onaga's yellow dragon eyes. Naruto shouted with all his might** "YOU WILL DIE!"**Naruto impaled Onaga in the heart with a Rasengan fist combine his magic and the power of wind. The two finally reached the bottom of the tower and clash landed in the palace throne room.

The sound of crashing got the attention of many within the palace walls.

Sindel arrival to see Naruto was on top of Onaga. Onaga's eyes were white with no life within them. Naruto moan to give sign he was alive. Naruto turned over to show the large hole that was within Onaga's chest.

"The King is dead…" one of Onaga's holy men spoke.

Naruto slowly got up with the help of Sindel. Onaga's holy men walked towards Onaga's body it took twenty of them to lift Onaga's heavy body.

"Where are you taking him?" Naruto shouted.

The leader of the holy men looked back at Naruto "To his resting place. Outworld no longer has a King. Outworld will be doom without a leader a powerful one." With that said and done the leader of the holy men left the throne room.

Naruto fell to his knees "Finally…finally I am free from him." using a lot of his strength fighting Onaga Naruto blacked out. Onaga's rule was over with no leader or King Outworld will be doom.

But however there is an empty throne waiting for its new ruler.

**The King is dead...Long live the Emperor**

**Naruto wins!**

**Fatality!**

**End of Chapter III**

Well there you have it, end of one arc and into another.

**The Second Arc-Naruto's Rebirth**

**Here it goes from after Onaga's defeat and into Naruto becoming Shao Kahn. And begins Kahn becoming the major threat to the realms and to the Elder Gods, Originally I wanted Naruto to fight Onaga in the dragon chamber where the dragon egg was but that chamber was made after Onaga's death.**

**I wanted Naruto/Shao Kahn relationship with Havik to be a good/chaotic/funny one since Havik favors Shao Kahn being Outworld's ruler. I plan on using Havik more in the future of this fic.**

**Shao Kahn ruled Outworld for a many millennia and rule Edenia for 10,000 years. But only after his rule a millennia in Outworld which means Shao Kahn went after Edenia after he completely ruled over Outworld through half of those millennia which took him a very long time since many people favored Onaga more.**

**Shao Kahn to win the favor of the people through fear, respect and power.**

**During his young days as Emperor Shao Kahn seek help from many strong races of the Outworlders.**

**During this Shao Kahn met a young reptile, a young Goro and Sheeva even met a young Baraka. As Shao Kahn age is unknown only say it beyond 10,000 and so is Queen Sindel and possible they are the same age.**

**The next chapter begins Naruto's transformation to Shao Kahn. And his raise to power and becoming the emperor of Outworld!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series but I do own this story and the plot**

**Chapter 4-Becoming the Emperor**

**In Present timeline: Outworld: Shao Kahn's Throne Room**

"**You failed me! Five hundred years I have waited! Now I must wait five hundred more!" **Shao Kahn was enrage of the news of Earthrealm had won the tenth tournament.

"My lord! All is not lost!" Shang Tsung said to his master. Shao Kahn turned away in disgust as he walked back to his throne sitting down cursing the Elder Gods and their tournament **"I should have taken earthrealm by force! But I am bound by their rules, rules that cannot be broken."**

"My lord." Shang tried to get Shao Kahn's attention.

"**Kill him!" **Shao Kahn ordered.

Shang Tsung was force down on his knees as Baraka and Reptile held him in place as Princess Kitana held her fan blades close to Shang's throat "But what if the rules were changed?" Shang hoped his words would have his life spared.

"**Kitana," **Shao Kahn called his step-daughter. As she stop before ending Shang's life.

"**Continue…" **Shang sighed in relief he got Shao Kahn's attention.

"What if the rules were change please give me a chance my lord. What if we change the rules to a single tournament here in Outworld? If Outworld wins Earthrealm is our but if Outworld loses then…we give up on Earthrealm forever. The Elder Gods must accept this offer." Shao Kahn didn't like the idea of giving up on Earthrealm forever, but this offer was too good to go to waste "Earthrealm will be under attack unless Raiden accept it, please give me the chance I shall have everything ready my lord. He will submit to your rules my lord."

Shao Kahn pauses in his thoughts.

"_**Let him live, he has proven to be useful to you before hasn't he Naruto?"**_

**_'He is just a worming begging not to be picked by the birds.'_**

**"Fine I will give you one more chance Shang Tsung do not fail me. But tomorrow is another day."** Shao Kahn rose up from his throne.

"My Lord?" Shang Tsung was worried.

"**Tomorrow, I must rest."** Shao Kahn said.

**"You are lucky he has chosen to spare your live Shang Tsung."** Baraka spoke.

**Shao Kahn's Bedroom:**

Shao Kahn sat down on the edge of his large size bed. Shao Kahn thought back to the early days as Emperor of Outworld how he came to power and how he gain the name Shao Kahn.

**After the Death of Onaga The Dragon King: Flash Back**

Naruto awaken to find himself in a different place. It wasn't Outworld he was sure of it. The room he was in was clean and had a strong fresh smell. Naruto looked at himself, seeing there were bandages wrapped around his chest and forearms.

"Where am I?" He spoke to himself.

The door of the small room opens wide as Naruto looked to see who was at the door. It was Sindel who was companied by two Edenian Knights at her sides.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Sindel asked her hero.

"I'm fine. I still feel like I got kicked and toss around. But I'll live. Where am I?"

Sindel explain to Naruto has happen "A week has pass since you defeated Onaga. You are here in Edenia. You are within my palace."

"A week huh I see." Naruto looked at his hands as he felt his old original powers were indeed flowing within him but everything was feeling a bit different now.

'_My healing is slow but it's there I can feel it but it's slow. Need time to work it out.'_

Naruto got out of his bed "You shouldn't be moving so soon." Sindel protest him from leaving. Naruto smile that Sindel cared about his safely and health but he was fine he was sure of it.

"I should get going. I thank you Sindel but I am fine. I have rested enough."

"Where are you going?"

"To Outworld, there is something I need to deal with."

"There's nothing for you there. Outworld is in chaos without Onaga the realm will surly fall apart."

Naruto was silence for a moment "Forgive me Sindel, but I must go I must deal with the business I have left there."

**The Netherrealm:**

After Lying to Sindel, Naruto journey his way to the Netherrealm to see the former Elder God Shinnok. Naruto encounter Shinnok at the same wasteland he met him before.

Shinnok looked pleases to see Naruto having return to him.

**"I take it Onaga rules no longer?"**

"I took care of him. He was a pain in the ass but I got the job done. Now as promise isn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Naruto waited what Shinnok has to offer to the warrior.

"**The Elder Gods simply tricked to you my dear boy. I was once an Elder God I know them I know how they think. You are not a threat to your own former realm they simply want to remove you from earthrealm. That realm is a very special realm. But by accepting their so called kind offer, you are forbidden to return to your home realm. "**

Naruto's eyes went from being confuse to anger "I don't understand?"

"**Because the power you have, the same power they grand you. You are something more than just a human who outlived his normal life you are a threat to the Elder Gods, but the Gods do not wish to shed your blood so they trick you and send you on your way. But they wish you will not know the truth if you did, they were afraid you would one day overthrow them and end their rule. The Elder Gods had ruled long enough. They feared through you the one being might return."**

Naruto wasn't sure to believe Shinnok after all this being before him was a former Elder God. Naruto remain silence for a moment until he turned his back to the former God.

"**Hurts to be trick by a God?"**

"I don't care I have a new home now. There is an empty throne waiting for me. Farewell Shinnok may you rule the Netherrealm in peace." Naruto walked off leaving the wastelands of the Netherrealm.

Shinnok smiled **"This will not be the last time we shall meet young emperor."**

**Outworld: Onaga's Throne Room**

Upon returning to Outworld in Onaga's palace/castle, Naruto looked around to see there was still the giant hole that Naruto and Onaga made when they crash down through the ceiling. There was still Onaga's blood on the floor.

There throne was empty, rats were running around on the floor. The place was a compete mess. Naruto didn't care though he would clear it up later. Naruto sat down on Onaga's throne he didn't feel different he didn't feel any overflowing power being bless upon him just nothing.

"More hollow than I thought." He spoke to himself.

Naruto snapped his right fingers as a shadow monk came out from the floors.

"Onaga no longer rules spend the word. I am now rule Outworld. Outworld is now mine." The Shadow Monk vanished before Naruto's eyes. Naruto was still unable to feel did he fully regain his original powers back. He can do the Rasengan, but what of the rest of his wind chakra power?

"I guess it is as they said, out with the old and in with the new." Naruto sighed. He didn't feel all that well he knew this was going to be a pain. He always wanted to become a leader hell a powerful one but he remember what Itachi told him that day.

"A leader is someone who his powerful on his way, a leader is someone who others believe and will offer their strength to give him closer to his goal. I need supports if I don't I'll end up just like Madara. There no way in hell I will end up as that cold blooded bastard." Naruto grin his teeth in anger.

**Onaga's chamber:**

Since Onaga was dead, everything he had now belongs to Naruto. Naruto searched the former ruler's chamber. Onaga's chamber was large, so many books and items. Onaga was a collector of many items and books that held such spells.

Naruto left Onaga's chamber as he left the dragon king's chamber. Naruto heard a small voice from behind him. Naruto looked back to see a young child standing behind him. The child wasn't a normal looking human child but a lizard human like child. He had two feet with reptile yellow eyes, his mouth was lizard like.

Naruto could see the young child was holding a dragger in his right hand.

"Coming to end my life child?" The child had anger and sadness within his eyes, Naruto easily read the child. He lost someone or something. Naruto didn't say anything; he just stares at the lizard child.

"Is it my life you want to end?" He asked the lizard child.

The lizard shook his head "Child tells me your name."

"**I don't have one."** The child spoke.

"Tell me who you came to kill?"

"**The King…he came to my world. I don't remember…my head hurts."** The lizard child fell down to his knees and passed out. Naruto ran over to the young lizard child.

"Just a head wound. Onaga must have taken over a realm before I killed him." Naruto carried to the child away to somewhere safe within the chamber.

**Later that Night: The Throne room**

Naruto was visited by his of Chaos. Havik heard of the news of Onaga's death and so he came to see how the world of Outworld goes since it was in Chaos now. Havik was wearing the same outfit he met Naruto in.

**"Ah beautiful the world is within such chaos. Onaga's ruler is over and now begins the rain of chaos."** Havik was very pleases on how everything was going.

Naruto was sitting in his new found throne, as he listens to what Havik had to say.

"Havik tell me what else shall I do? I know many will not be pleases by my rule. I have already planned what to do those that will not accept me. Now that Onaga is gone there is no much to do." Naruto had a strong smile on his face.

Havik laugh at first **"Worry not. You with in rule Outworld will be in chaotic hands. Chaos is truly the way of life. We are all chaotic through birth and death."** Suddenly the doors of the throne room open wide.

"Ah we have guest." Havik spoke as Naruto focus his attention on who was entering his throne room?

Naruto was a bit surprise to see it was King Jerrod and his Edenian Knights. Naruto didn't say anything at first only wanting to hear what the king had to say to him?

"So the rumors were true. You take the throne." King said.

"Are you that surprises?" Naruto had a friendly smile on his face. Naruto knew either one of them would worry Naruto would end up becoming another Onaga.

"Don't worry I have no interest becoming another Onaga. I have won my freedom and now I wish to live my new life as ruler and protector of this realm. Outworld is in chaos now; the rain of Onaga is over." Naruto said with a calm look on his face.

"Naruto we wish to form a path with Outworld. Outworld's military are powerful. With Outworld and Edenia combine, wars and death will be under control." King Jerrod spoke.

Havik let out a loud laugh **"Fool, you simply cannot control such things. Do you really believe controlling is an easy task? Onaga was a fool to believe he had everything under control with order and look what it got him!"**

"Havik I got this. King Jerrod I could allow this path to be form. But there is something I want in return."

"What is it, what you want in return?"

Naruto took a long thought before he spoke to the King of Edenia "Allies, people I can trust. Now these days you can be betray by even the very people you save. I was Onaga's right hand and I betrayed him. I will not make that mistake like he did. I've seen your world King Jerrod filled with beauty and life much like my former home earthrealm. But I cannot allow this path to be form if it will place both of our realms in danger."

King Jerrod understood Naruto's reasons he just became ruler and he hasn't fully gain everyone's trust. He needed support he needed warriors, servants, people he can really trust.

"So tell me King Jerrod what can you offer me? We are both rulers of our realms. I need something that will seal the deal of our friendship…our trust." Naruto's kind smile never made anyone in the room nervous just the tone of Naruto's voice was it was too friendly as if he had something up his sleeves.

"I have nothing to offer you at the time."

Naruto quickly understood "Ah that is fine. Take your time in the meantime I need to rebuild Outworld. King Jerrod tells Queen Sindel, Outworld is in safe hands."

With King Jerrod and his men leaving Naruto's palace as Havik turned to his chaotic brother of chaos **"Surely you will not hold to his promise?"**

"Calm down Havik. Outworld is now mine I need to rebuild her to her true form. Onaga left a nasty scar on her. Order is nice but too much is a kill, this world needs chaos to shape her into her true beautiful form."

"**Fitting words Naruto."** Havik laugh lightly.

**"There powerful races that live here in Outworld if you win their trust I believe they will be the strong you will need. Onaga's soldiers have disappeared."**

"Tell me the names of these races Havik?" Even though Naruto never place or given Havik the offer of joining him or becoming his right hand man. Havik was helping out of his own needs after all he was Chaotic he wasn't good or evil just chaotic nothing more.

"**The Shokan, The Centaur and The Tarkatan these powerful three races live within Outworld, Onaga has been at war with them for some time each of these races have challenge Onaga for the throne of Outworld. Surely you have at least encountered one of them?"**

"Sadly I have not. But I have heard of the Shokan before. I have much work to do."

**"Yes surely they will not accept you by your current form."**

"My current form?"

**"You are indeed a worthy foe, but if you are to become Onaga's successor and become greater than he. You must show it and become it."**

Naruto looked at his current form it's been over hundreds of years. He still looked the same as he did hundreds of years ago his young adult self. But before Naruto could do anything else, Naruto's was suddenly teleported away from his throne room.

"**Where did he go?" **

**Realm of the Elder Gods:**

Naruto found himself in the very same realm of the Elder Gods. Naruto looked around as he was surrounded by the Elder Gods. Naruto frown when he saw them, wondering what do they want from him?

"What do you want?"

"_To congratulate you on defeating Onaga, he planned to fuse the realms calming them as his. He had to be stopped and you stop him. Once again you stop a great threat from destroying the realms."_The Elder Gods spoke at the same time.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest before he spoke "You are going to give me another power or are you just going to lie to me another. I've met Shinnok."

"_Do not believe him, he will only tell you lies nothing more."_ spoke the female Elder God being.

"_Yes his mouth is full of lies; he once tried to take over earthrealm for himself."_ A second female Elder God spoke.

"I don't know who to believe and who to trust. This world is new to me, it's only been few hundred years and yet I still feel I'm new to this. The power you gave me, you never told me what it was, what is it?"

"_The power you were given we the power of own being. We surely just awaken your true strength the truth that lies within you. You defeated Onaga out of your heart desire what was it that made it possible?"_ The Gods asked.

Naruto thought back to the reason, he wanted to have freedom and also he wanted to protect Sindel. Even though they barely know one another, Naruto felt a powerful connect between them. Sindel was goddess beautiful unlike any woman he met.

Desire or will power it didn't matter he want to save her no matter what it took. He was in love with her; she was love at first sight. But once again she was out of his reach.

"It was because…someone needed me and I had to do something. I wasn't going to left Onaga get away with it. I shall hate him even after his death, I curse him forever! LONG AS I AM EMPEROR OF OUTWORLD NONE SHALL TAKE MY PLACE!" Naruto shouted at the Gods with everything in his breath.

"_But you do not have the strength to keep that promise do you?"_ one of the Gods spoke.

"It doesn't matter. I'll protect and rule this world with my last breath. Long as I rule Outworld there is not a single soul of evil or any force that will replace me. I didn't become the ruler of my original home. I shall become ruler of Outworld. Outworld is my new home I rather die then give it up to another." Naruto let out a loud laugh.

"_Your words speak true young emperor."_

"I am a man of his word. I would fight even you to keep my rule." Naruto's words made the Gods feel little worry there.

"_Forgive us for lying to you young emperor. But you are that remains of that beast. You will one day revive it be it you or your children. We cannot allow that thing to return. You must understand. The One being must not return. Keeping you away from Earthrealm is the only way."_ The second female Elder God explains to the young emperor.

"But I will tell you this one day I shall return to my former realm. You will not stop me, I will return…one day. Maybe not today maybe not now or even thousands of years from now. But I will return to my home and not even you will stop me. I know all of my friends and love ones are dead. I do not care if it brings the return of the Juubi. You cannot keep me from my birth realm I'll murder the Juubi if I must." Naruto's eyes slowly became red colored as the Elder Gods could see the hater stinking deep within him.

_"You are a fool to challenge us. We are the creators of the realms."_ Spoke the eldest of the Elder Gods.

Naruto turned his attention to the oldest of the Elder Gods which was the third male. Naruto didn't really care of what they think.

"Creators of the realms and yet you are afraid of one thing, no I take that back. The Juubi and Onaga I defeated both of them, Juubi you helped me because you were afraid and Onaga I defeated on my own without your help. If you need a champion go look for someone else I am not your tool. If you summon me again or stay in my way of my rule I promise you the Juubi and Onaga will be the least of your worries."

"_You are truly a fool. You will die challenging us. We help you defeat the Juubi. We gave you power, that very same power help you defeat Onaga. Without us you will not be powerful as you are. Minato and Kushina were fools to believe that you will spend your new life protecting others." _

Then suddenly it hit Naruto like a Rasengan to the gut. Naruto's eyes became from angry to furious. Naruto looked at the oldest Elder Gods "You lay a finger on my parents' soul I promise you **YOU WILL DIE,** Elder Gods or not I will **SLAY YOU WHERE YOU STAND**. My parents gave their lives to save me and my whole village. Where were you? The world could have needed your help! You could have done something? I was told to be the child of destiny I battle many powerful enemies some even battle alone and I still won my battles. I lost my parents my whole DAMN family that one night!"

The Elder Gods remain silence not one of them spoke a single word to Naruto.

"I thought so."

Each of the Elder Gods left Naruto alone in this unknown reason.

"Wow you spook even the Gods." A familiar voice spoke.

Naruto looked back to see who was behind him. Naruto looked surprise and happy at the same time standing behind him was his parents his mother and father Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

"Hey kiddo." Minato smiled.

Naruto ran towards his parents and hugged them both dearly. Kushina patted Naruto on his head as Naruto shed tears for his parents.

"You would slay even an Elder God for touching us. And here I thought I was overprotected." Kushina laugh lightly.

"Mom…dad. I miss you guys so much."

Minato smiled "We know Naruto we know. But you have a new life for you. You can do so much with the power you have. You're our son, we believe in you no matter what you do. We know you won't walk down that path of hell. We know you are our light and hope."

"Got that right, might as well knock a few heads down the way. You take after both of us Naruto. You're our son damn it." Kushina's smile was more than enough to prove to Naruto his parents are going to be fine even in the afterlife.

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto looked back to see what appears to be a young man dressed in a white and blue outfit wearing a straw-hat on his head. The man's eyes were white as the clouds.

"Who are you?" He asked the unknown person.

"I am Raiden God of Thunder. I was the one who guild your parents to the afterlife. They deserve their place in heaven Naruto, Onaga was a horrible ruler of Outworld, I pray and hope you will not turned out to be just like him. Make your parents proud of you, live your life." Raiden said to the young emperor believing he would be the hope Outworld would need.

"Don't worry Raiden I am a man of my word. Outworld is mine now I shall make her better. It was good seeing you mom, dad take care. Tell everyone I said hi and well see ya."

Kushina and Minato vanish before Naruto's eyes returning to heaven where all of Naruto's love ones now rest. Naruto was the last living ninja of his age. He was somewhat immortal, he was an Uzumaki he had long lives he was tough.

Before Raiden vanish and returning Naruto to Outworld.

"Raiden," He called the thunder God's name.

"Yes Naruto?"

"This is my new life corrent?" Raiden nod his head.

"Since this is my new life. I cannot left the past hold me no longer. The future now has me. From this day on the realms and Gods shall know me by a new name." Naruto grew a big smile on his face.

"What name will that be?"

"It shall be a powerful name. I know down the line I will fight and even kill. I don't want to bring shame to the Uzumaki name. From this day forward all shall know me as **SHAO KAHN EMPEROR OF OUTWORLD!"**

**Present Timeline:**

Shao Kahn shot open his strong demonic eyes. Rising up from his bed, once again he thought/dream back to the young days of his life. The first few steps of becoming ruler of Outworld and how to become the person who he is today powerful, feared, respected and loved by his people of Outworld.

"**Do you still believe in me even now? Mother, Father. Years are nothing more than memories for me. Have I've changed so much?"** Shao Kahn thought back more of his early days as Emperor of Outworld.

He was the mightiest and strongest of all of Outworld.

He was Shao Kahn Emperor of Outworld.

**End of Chapter IV**

**The beginning of Naruto's rebirth is underway, he now has a new name "Shao Kahn" now Naruto isn't too friendly with the Elder Gods. And he now he met his rival Raiden God of Thunder out of all, Raiden has been one of the few to equal Shao Kahn's brutal strength and magic.**

**Naruto have met a young Reptile, and met a Raiden, he even met his parents again before starting his second new life as Shao Kahn. Naruto knows he will go through the challenge of being a ruler, there gonna be troublesome people that will stand in his way and even will try to kill him.**

**In this version Mileena is born around same time as Kitana was born but that will be in the next chapter the only question is, is Mileena Kitana's clone or her actually blood sister or halfsister? Your question will be answer in chapter V of Emperor Naruto.**

**I won't have Naruto out of character or Shao Kahn. A fusion of both since in this one Naruto and Kahn are the one in the same. **

**That will be all everyone if you have any questions for me on this fic, ask away or PM me, later everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series but I do own this story and the plot**

**Chapter 5-She Who Has My Heart**

**In Present timeline: Outworld: Shao Kahn's Palace**

Shao Kahn walked down the hall of his palace only to discover there was someone outside on the balcony. It was his stepdaughter Princess Kitana; Kitana was wearing her dark blue colored nightgown. Kitana was staring out to the beautiful view of the night.

"**Kitana,"** He spoke her name.

Kitana looked back to see Shao Kahn standing there with his hands behind his back "Father," Kitana bowed her head to her emperor and stepfather. Kitana looked as if she was about to leave but Kahn stopped her.

"**Worry not Kitana. I will not remain here much longer."**

Kitana nod her head, Kahn saw there was something bothering his stepdaughter so he ask **"Something on your mind Kitana?"**

Kitana gave a quick nod before telling Shao Kahn "Father I always wanted to know how you and mother met. I know I am nothing but your stepdaughter." Kahn rested his hands on Kitana's shoulders.

"**Stepdaughter or not you are a Princess of Outworld Kitana remembers that. I love Sindel and you both. And I loved your mother very much she was strong and beautiful as her daughter." **Kahn looked to see someone hiding in the shadows.

The person walked out of the shadows it was Shao Kahn second beloved daughter Mileena. Mileena looked a bit shy as she walked out of the shadows. Like Kitana, Mileena wore a nightgown but unlike Kitana's, Mileena's was pink colored.

Mileena walked over to her sister and father, Mileena hugged her father dearly as Kitana didn't feel jealous or envy towards her sister, only to be smile at Mileena **"I wish to know as well father."**

Kahn patted Mileena on her head** "I shall tell you both of this. How I met Sindel."**

**Nearly Ten Thousand Years ago**

He has become the Emperor of Outworld Onaga was no longer the ruler of Outworld. And He became Shao Kahn the Emperor of Outworld. He was no longer known as Naruto Uzumaki, yet only one person still called him by that name.

Shao Kahn nearly ruled Outworld nearly Millennia. He has gained many allies and many warriors to fight along his side, during the Millennia. Shao Kahn has tapped into the power of his chaotic powers the might of his mighty chaos War-Hammer.

Naruto's appearance was changed during his rule or was it because of the chaotic power he so tapped into? It didn't matter to him, he was Shao Kahn. A War-Lord to many others a hero to others.

Yet Naruto was still himself his Uzumaki form has not fully changed his eyes were still crystal blue, yet his body changed his height had double since he defeated Onaga and took the throne.

Naruto found many things and many plans Onaga had for Outworld and for the realms themselves, the young lizard child who Naruto named Reptile. Become one of those plans Onaga had in store while Naruto was send on missions by Onaga before his end.

Onaga had taken over many realms and slowly fuses them into Outworld, the fuse was compete the moment Naruto defeated Onaga and took the throne. Reptile was believed to be the last of his kind, taking pity upon him, Naruto decide to have Reptile had his side as one of his enforcers.

While Havik was a good friend and ally to him and Outworld, Havik left Outworld returning his beloved Realm the Realm of Chaos as he wishes Naruto's rule would be a chaotic one. Naruto had not chosen his favorite race in Outworld since all three of them were very fitting to be his servants.

Edenia was one of them worlds Onaga had on his list to take over but since Naruto stopped him. There was no need to take over Edenia, their army was a powerful one but not as powerful as the forces of Outworld only because of Onaga's undefeatable army.

But Naruto had his own army, the soldiers of Outworld who believes him as the true ruler of Outworld, their War-lord their hero their master.

One day Naruto had a visitor it was Sindel Queen of Edenia.

Naruto was pleases to see the beautiful Queen of Edenia once more. Looking beautiful as ever her beauty ever was truly outstanding unlike any female mortal or Goddness Naruto has ever met.

Naruto rose up from his throne to greet the Queen of Edenia like she was an old friend.

"Sindel welcome to Outworld what brings you?" He asks as he hugged Sindel tightly as Sindel returned the hug.

"I came to see you how were you doing Naruto, it's has been some time since we last met. I hear rumors of your work Outworld's forces growing through the ranks." Sindel looked curious on what Naruto was doing.

Naruto laughed "I am just rebuilding Outworld Onaga left it in a broken state. His Undefeatable army has disappeared leaving me no army to protect Outworld. I post no threat to Edenia Sindel worry not the safest of your Realm."

"It is not Edenia I am worry about Naruto, I am afraid to see you be overcome with power. Power can change someone who innocent and pure into a blood hungry monster." Sindel really cares for Naruto's well being.

Naruto close his eyes for a second before reopening them "I am not the monster that become Onaga. I never got the chance to make my dream come true in my former life. But here in my new life I can do so much I am an Emperor my people respects, loves me I am their hero their Emperor."

"Indeed you are." Sindel smiled. Naruto looked at Sindel from head to toe as Sindel was wearing the royal Edenian robe.

"How long?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Sindel looked confuses.

"You are with child are you not?" Naruto said.

Sindel giggle with a big smile "Yes I am, but it will be a long before this one is born. I am only two months with child."

"Jerrod is the father?" Sindel nod her head.

"Yes he is and a daughter we shall have. I also came to ask you may you come join us when she is born."

"I really don't think an Emperor of my state is fitting to be there at the birth of your daughter let alone come to a baby-shower." Naruto cross his arms over his chest as Sindel couldn't chuckle at the thought of it.

Sindel elbow Naruto at his right side "At sure even a Powerful Emperor needs a break or two don't get all stiff up I am sure even in your old life you had fun."

Naruto smirked "I wouldn't lie about that. Fine I'll be there."

"I would like you to be her Godfather if anything happens to us I want you to look after her. Would you do that Naruto to honor a small request from a friend?" Naruto couldn't say no especially to someone beautiful as Sindel.

Naruto nod his head "I shall raise her as my own, but I highly doubt you or your husband would die…"

"There's no need to hide your feelings even an Emperor should show his true feelings. If you would die I would miss you too Naruto." Sindel kissed Naruto on the right side of his face. As Sindel left Naruto leaving him be in his throne.

"One day Sindel one day."

**Back in Present Time:**

"**I loved Sindel I always have ever since I first lay my eyes on her. But she always been out of my reach, she was married to your real father Kitana, King Jerrod. Jealous I was a deep envy burned in my heart for not having Sindel. I still curse Onaga for that curses move he did."**

"**Now I have two beautiful daughters my step-daughter and you my sweet Mileena."** Both Mileena and Kitana were bit surprise as Shao Kahn for the first time was showing a face they have never seen before as Shao Kahn removed his Skull Helmet and with a simple wave of his right hand show his true face to them as Kitana and Mileena blush slightly to see Shao Kahn's true face.

'_He's Handsome.'_ Kitana thought

'_**Daddy is so handsome.'**_ Mileena thought

"**It wasn't long. Until your birth draw near Kitana, I came to Edenia to see the birth of my step-daughter. That day was the day I came into Sindel's life truly."** Shao Kahn smiled but soon frowned as his original face faded back to the face all know as Shao Kahn.

**"Although I cannot regain my original form fully thanks to the Elder Gods for cursing me, the memories of my original form still remains in my soul."**

**Ten Thousand Years Back: Nine Months later**

Naruto entered the realm of Edenia not by himself of course by his side was Reptile. Naruto and Reptile the palace of Edenia, Naruto and Reptile came into the throne room of the palace. Upon entering Naruto could see King Jerrod sitting in his throne alongside him in her throne as well was Queen Sindel.

In Sindel's arms was a beautiful new born infant sleeping her in arms. Naruto let out a heavy laugh before he spoke to the King and Queen of Edenia.

"So this is the Princess of Edenia now? I came the moment your messager enter my throne room. Looks like I miss the birth." Naruto laugh again.

"Indeed but it matters not welcome to see our daughter is what you came for is it not?" King Jerrod said with a friend smile on his face.

Naruto smirked as he chuckle a little "I suppose you are not. Princess of Edenia a fitting title she shall have. Have you named her?"

"No we have not I was hoping even you have thought up a name for your Goddaughter Emperor." King Jerrod said as Naruto knew what name she would have and that name she shall be forever known as.

But suddenly there was a loud explosion went off near the palace which surprises everyone. Naruto frown as he wasn't sure what was going on here.

"Reptile outside now!" Naruto told his bodyguard. Reptile quickly left the throne room and into outside of the palace where the explosion took place.

"Sindel stay here I shall go and see what has happen." King Jerrod spoke.

Naruto left with King Jerrod as the two went to see where that explosion came from and by whom?

Upon leaving the palace walls, Naruto saw Reptile fighting a large size being with colored skin. Naruto wasn't sure who or what this being was. But Naruto heard a very familiar voice he hasn't heard in hundreds of years.

Naruto looked to his right to see a man dressed in black coat with a black hooded over his head. The man removed his hood showing his face to him. Naruto frown greatly upon he saw standing before him.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke.

"It's been what three no nearly a thousand of years since we last met?" Sasuke said with an evil smile as Sasuke Uchiha he was once was Naruto's closest friend he ever had. But it's been years since the two clash with one another.

Naruto remember he defeated Sasuke that day but he didn't kill him either, Naruto never had the heart to kill Sasuke and now he believes that foolish choice is going to bite him right in the ass. Sasuke looked older nearly had the looks of Madara Uchiha. Sasuke had the eternal Sharingan thus made him immortal.

"I am surprise to see you are alive after all of these years Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto laughed "Yes I suppose so after all I am an Uzumaki, like you I am reached my own immortality Sasuke without the need to take the eyes of another."

"After that battle you left me defeated and my pride as broken. You disappear I was wondering where you went that day. Hiding in another world like a coward huh, now I see why you weren't there at Konoha when she fell that day." Sasuke laughed.

Naruto grin his teeth "What did you do Sasuke?"

Sasuke grinned "What else I told you that day. Konoha is my enemy and everyone within it. I killed them all I murder them left and right it was easy everyone was tired from the war. So it was an easy picking especially with Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata even Tsunade."

In a flash Sasuke flew right off his feet by an unknown force. Naruto was overcome by his rage he couldn't believe it even after letting him live even after believing y defeating him would change his way of life. Sasuke had gone and done the dumbest and sorriest thing he will regret forever.

"You murder everyone, you murder our home. Konoha was your home too! Did you **FORGET THAT?**!" Naruto's War-Hammer appeared in his right hand now feeding off Naruto's angry it burn deep dark green of energy.

"Don't get mad at me Naruto. It's your fault as well you weren't there for them you wasn't there to protect them. Because of you everyone is dead." Naruto grab Sasuke by his throat as their eyes met.

"You are dead to me Sasuke. You are friends no longer you are my enemy and **YOU WILL DIE**!" suddenly Naruto got hit by Sasuke's giant protector.

Sasuke laughed at Naruto but soon Sasuke's laugh started to sound deeper and more evil. Sasuke's appearance suddenly changed as his hair changed to white and his Sharingan eyes transform into a pair of yellow Sharingan.

"Sorry to say…Naruto-kun but Sasuke has been dead since the day you defeated him. He saw the errors of his way but I made sure for him to remember. I took his body and his soul after you weaken him. I must thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto couldn't believe this wasn't Sasuke it was much worst it was Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man and one of Naruto's most powerful enemies of his old life.

"**KABUTO!"** Naruto shouted his name.

Kabuto chuckle evilly "Oh it's been years since I heard my name being called. I see you have gain new allies during your rule and my Naruto-kun you have gain new strength as well."

Reptile and King Jerrod was fighting off Kabuto's giant undead protector as the undead protector was someone Naruto never met in his old life. Reptile was quick on his feet and so was King Jerrod. Reptile and King Jerrod worked as a team while Naruto took care of his business with Kabuto.

Reptile shot a spray acid as the undead protector's face blinding him was a moment. King Jerrod jumped on the undead giant's back and impaled him with an Edenian sword. The undead giant howls in pain but grabs King Jerrod and tosses him off his back.

King Jerrod recovers in the air "It will take more skills to defeat me." Jerrod said.

Reptile created what appears to be a bubble orb of acid and shot it at the face of the undead giant. The undead giant's face slowly melted as it shows no signs of pain at all. The undead giant just smashes its fists into the ground causing a small earthquake.

As for Naruto and Kabuto, Kabuto was quick on his feet as ever. Dodging Naruto's attack left and right whenever Naruto had a chance to smash him with his War-Hammer Naruto never did like Kabuto ever he found out he worked for Orochimaru.

Naruto toss his War-Hammer at Kabuto but Kabuto jumped over the War-Hammer and laughed at Naruto for his poor aiming. But Naruto let out a loud laugh as Kabuto was suddenly strike from behind. Naruto's War-Hammer came back like a boomerang.

"You have powerful indeed Naruto-kun." Kabuto chuckle as his head wound heal.

"I don't call me that. You don't have the right you back stabbing bastard!" Naruto growled. He held his War-Hammer tightly as he was ready to strike Kabuto down anytime and bash his head in.

"Aw did I hurt your feeling. You were always weak Naruto never strong like Sasuke-kun never deadly as Orochimaru-sama. You were always dead last." Kabuto perform a hand sign and smash his right palm on the ground as he summons two beings at his side.

Naruto eyes widen in horror to see the two beings that Kabuto had summon on the battlefield.

"Sakura-chan Kakashi-sensei no this can't be." Naruto's heart was broken when he saw them now as Kabuto's slaves as each of them had a blank stare on their faces. Naruto felt it he felt his rage transforming into fury. Naruto held his War-Hammer high in the air and smash it down as he focuses his energy into this attack.

The ground quake with great force as two spike pillars came out from the ground impaling the zombie Sakura and Kakashi keeping them from fighting Naruto. Naruto grab Kabuto by the throat and smash his face into the ground twice before he smashes his head down upon Kabuto's head.

"**Naruto,"** Naruto heard Sakura's voice spoke out to him.

"**Thank you."** Sakura smiled as both her and Kakashi's zombie ground fell apart turning into dust as he freed their souls allowing them to enter Heaven.

"Go and be free." Naruto said.

Naruto turned away from his sight of Kabuto's corpse. Naruto looked to see Reptile and King Jerrod had slain the undead giant. The undead giant had a stab in its forehead along with acid marks upon his face and neck.

Reptile walked up to Naruto and bowed his head "You have done well Reptile." Reptile rose up as he was please to serve his master.

"It would appear that was someone you know?" King Jerrod asked.

Naruto looked back at Kabuto's corpse "You could say that. Stolen the body of my former best friend he thought he could gain immortality. A fool to no end what's the point of immortality if it means to go insane by loneness?"

"And yet Onaga was looking for it for so long."

Naruto shook his head "Yet he was even a foot step near it."

"Come I will have my guards clean this mess." King Jerrod told Naruto.

"Jerrod," Sindel called out her husband. King Jerrod looked back to see his beloved wife there as she came out to see what has happen.

Naruto watched as Jerrod and Sindel care for one another, jealous he was. Wishes he would have been in Jerrod's place.

"**Mastersss what do we do now?"** Reptile asked.

"For now we leave we return to Outworld. But not before we take Kabuto's body with us. I will make sure he will not return again." Reptile understood his master's orders.

Reptile looked to Kabuto's body and saw it was gone **"Masterss itsss gone!"**

"What?" Naruto looked back to see Kabuto's body was indeed.

"That bastard where's is he hiding now?" Naruto growled.

Suddenly out from the ground before Naruto, Kabuto came out as he open his mouth as a sword came out from his mouth. Naruto and Reptile quickly moved to side as he misses them as Kabuto flew right to the King and Queen of Edenia.

"**NO JERROD SINDEL RUN!"** Naruto shouted at them.

King Jerrod saw Kabuto coming towards. King Jerrod came running towards Kabuto with blade in hand his eyes burn with no fear in them "Begone you fiend!" Jerrod shouted.

Jerrod slice Kabuto's head right off his shoulders but however Kabuto's right fist went right straight through the left side of Jerrod's chest.

"JERROD NO!" Sindel shouted

Jerrod fell down on his knees as he coughed up big amounts of blood from his mouth.

Even though Jerrod beheaded Kabuto, he chuckle "Looks like you couldn't even save your new friend huh Naruto-kun?"

"I told you don't call me that! I am Naruto Uzumaki no longer **I AM SHAO KAHN EMPEROR OF OUTWORLD!**" Naruto smashed his right foot down upon Kabuto's face stomped his brains right out of his head.

**Back to Present Timeline:**

"Jerrod gave his life to protect you and Sindel. Edenia have lost their King and Sindel was in despair she couldn't recover her lost of Jerrod." Shao Kahn's eyes had a deep burning hatred within them.

"**What happen next?"** Mileena asked.

Kitana could feel the pain that was coming from Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn stared out to the skies of Outworld before he finished off where he was.

"**It was a week after Jerrod death and Edenia wasn't holding up Jerrod's death took a heavy toll on Sindel's heart. So I went to Edenia alone that day."** Shao Kahn grew a smile on his face as he thought back.

**Flash Back: One Week after King Jerrod's Death**

**Edenia: Sindel's Palace**

"Queen Sindel does not wish to have any visitor Emperor." One of the guard told Naruto.

Naruto had an unpleased look on his face "Stand aside guard. I wish to see Sindel and I shall."

"She has not healed not since that fiend attack our King. He knows of you thus it was your fault our King is dead Emperor." The second guard said to Naruto.

Naruto grab the second guard by the neck "I will see Sindel and you will not stand in my way." Naruto toss the guard aside as he open the doors of Sindel's throne room.

Walking down to the throne room of Queen Sindel, Naruto saw Sindel alone holding her nameless daughter in her arms.

"Sindel," He spoke her name.

"What is it you want from Emperor?" Sindel's voice was cold as ice. Since Jerrod's death has grow into a cold Queen.

"You too out of all people?" Naruto looked upset.

"What do I have left beside my daughter? My people believes because of you Jerrod is dead. They want your head I can't protect you from them." Sindel frown.

Naruto sigh before he spoke as his eyes had a serious looked within them "I don't need protection Sindel. I could this Realm for myself if I wanted too. Sindel do you believe I am the enemy here? Jerrod's death was none of our faults he sacrificed himself to save you and your daughter's life he died as a King."

Sindel believe Naruto how could she get mad at him? But still Kabuto was Naruto's enemy of his old life an old life Naruto had left behind.

"Truth be told I blame myself I should have made sure Kabuto was dead. I can't bring Jerrod back to life but I can make sure what he protected and loved is safe." Naruto bowed his head to Queen Sindel.

"Naruto you are my friend an ally to Edenia. You defeated the Dragon King and save me while doing so. I own you greatly." Sindel close her eyes as she shed a tear.

Naruto was now face to face with Sindel as he wipe a tear away from Sindel's beautiful face "Shed no tears Sindel, for I don't not wish to see you cry ever again Sindel ever since we first met I have always been in love with you. But since my days as Onaga's slave I was kept from reaching your heart. Jerrod claim your heart during my days as a slave to Onaga. I was jealous of Jerrod I know I cannot replace the love you have for him. But you cannot rule Edenia with your will drowning in sorrow. You're daughter's future rest in your hands Sindel."

"Naruto, I don't know what to say." Sindel was speechless.

"Say yes and become my Empress rule by my side together we can make Edenia and Outworld more powerful than they ever was together as one world one soul one realm." Sindel saw it Naruto's eyes they speak nothing but truth he was deeply in love with Sindel and her alone. He wanted her to become his Empress his lover his wife.

"Together Kitana can have a future worth looking for." He said.

"Kitana, Kitana my daughter." Sindel smiled as she looked down at her beloved daughter.

"Yes Kitana your daughter, Princess of Edenia and Outworld." Naruto smiled.

"Yes together…together for Kitana's sake and for Edenia." Sindel place her right hand on Naruto's chest as could feel Sindel accepting him as her Emperor. Sindel's beautiful soft lips touches Naruto's lips as they kissed forming their new love between each of them and thus seal Edenia's fate along with Outworld as one soul one kingdom one realm.

**Naruto's Bedroom:**

Placing Kitana in a crib near the bed Sindel sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed. Outworld and Edenia were one now, fusing one realm with another was forbidden by the Elder Gods. Naruto didn't care what they thought all he cared about was Sindel's love and Kitana's future.

"Naruto thank you." Sindel's smile was warmful.

"I care for you Sindel. In my old life I never had the chance to tell the woman I loved how I felt about her. But in this new life of mine I will never make a second mistake. Sindel I love you and I always will." Sindel rest her head on Naruto's right shoulder.

"I pray the Elder Gods will forgive me for what I've have done. The people of Edenia they will not be forgiving of you. They will believe I was trick by you or forced."

Naruto made an 'hnmp' noise before he spoke "I care less what they think. All I care about you and Kitana. I have my respect of my people the people of Edenia will slow learn."

Sindel looked at her Emperor and kissed him deeply as she felt him holding her shoulders as they share their new found love for one another. Naruto laid Sindel resting down on the bed. Sindel was ever so beautiful especially in her nightgown.

Sindel spread her legs wide, as Naruto was between her legs. Sindel moan lightly as she felt Naruto's finger slowly rubbed her against her lower lips. Naruto could feel his right hand index and middle finger slowly rub against and drive deep inside Sindel's pussy.

"Naruto ahh ahhh," Sindel moaned.

Naruto smiled he drive his fingers little deeper inside making Sindel moaned even more. Sindel touched her large breasts as she kept moaning Naruto's name again and again. Naruto took his finger out and tasted Sindel's juices.

Naruto tasted Sindel's wet pussy with his tongue tasting his Empress. Sindel was enjoying Naruto eating her out as her pleasure levels grew higher and higher with each touch of Naruto. Before Sindel had the chance to reach her orgasm of getting eat out by her Emperor, Naruto stop as Sindel let out a disappointed moan.

Sindel rose up to see the raging hard on Naruto had. Naruto smiled at Sindel as the beautiful Empress knew what her Emperor wanted now. Naruto sat beside Sindel as he felt her right hand stroke his hard nine inch penis off. Sindel was getting hot the more she stroked her Emperor the hornier she gotten.

Naruto played with Sindel's breasts while she jerked him off. Sindel was blushing so doing so. Naruto was rather thick and big for his size then again he was an Emperor and had years of learning magic and also the power of chaos he also had. There were many things or reasons how or why he is so different.

But Naruto whisper to Sindel's right ear "It's all natural my dear." Which made Sindel blush more as her face was flashing red. Naruto rubbed his fingers on Sindel's nipples feeling them getting hard. Sindel felt her hand was now all sticky of Naruto's precum.

He was ready and so was she. Naruto kissed Sindel deeply as their tongue met wrapping around one another. And yet Sindel kept stroking her Emperor off hoping he would cum for her before he can put his penis inside her.

Naruto indeed came right after Sindel broke the kiss he shot a hard thick load of sperm from his penis. Sindel was amaze of how much load was unleashed and yet Naruto was still hard as if never came.

Sindel lay down on her back she smiled at her Emperor as Naruto looked at beautiful golden brown eyes. Naruto hold Sindel by her hips and the Empress was ready to embrace what is yet to come. Naruto enter his penis inside Sindel's pussy.

Sindel place her hands on Naruto's chest as she felt Naruto's thrusting. Sindel moaned as she could feel his lust for her his desire to have her as his woman. Sindel was overcome by his thrust feeling her inner walls being fill to the core.

Sindel's breasts bounce up and down with each deep thrust given by Naruto. Naruto loved this feeling, the feeling Sindel accepting his love for her to have him mark her as his Empress his wife his Queen.

Naruto lend back as he grab Sindel by her hips now having her upward against him. Sindel wrapped her arms around his neck as Naruto grab a handful of Sindel's lovely round ass. Naruto kept his thrust the same deep, fast and rough.

He was pounding the love out of her. Her moans told him so he loved the sound of her moan the sound of flesh against each other. The sound of his penis thrusting in and out of Sindel's pussy as his penis was hitting her womb so hard so deep so fast.

"Naruto I'm going to cum oh please cum with me please!" Sindel moaned.

That what wanted to hear from Sindel, Naruto lay down on his back with Sindel riding him on top like a cowgirl. Her pussy had a strong grip on his penis, her hands removed down to his hips. Naruto place his right hand on Sindel's left breast.

Sindel could feel her Emperor was on the last line he was about to cum and cum hard in fact. Soon Sindel had her hands connect with Naruto's as the two were holding hands together. Sindel bounce faster on Naruto's penis bringing him to the end of orgasm.

"**NARUTO"** Sindel shouted she hit her orgasm.

"**SINDEL"** Naruto shouted as he unleashes his seed into Sindel's womb.

Sindel lay down on her Emperor. Naruto wrap his arms around Sindel holding her close to him as she nuzzles into his face. Sealing their love for another, Naruto had finally found his true love in Sindel and in doing so he will make sure Edenia's future lies with Outworld now and forever.

**End of Chapter 5**

**There you have it ladies and gentlemen Naruto/Shao Kahn now has Edenia and Queen Sindel. And what other way to do it and end it with the two making love and also another good day to do on Naruto's Birthday.**

**Happy Birthday Naruto Uzumaki and wish you many more my friend!**

**Next chapter will explain why Naruto/Shao Kahn looks so different from his flash back to himself now and also his rule with Sindel over Edenia and Outworld**

**Well I have decided to changed things up a bit, since in canon wise Shao Kahn does have feeling for Sindel in both original and second timeline. I have decided what the hell and just make it a full Naruto/Shao Kahn X Sindel.**

**PS: I am looking for another Beta if you want to become my Beta just PM me!**

**See ya everyone!**

**Beside there's another Naruto X MK Harem in my other fics ha-ha-ha so don't frown people Bunji have spoken.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series but I do own this story and the plot**

**Chapter 6-She Who Has My Heart Part II**

**Present timeline:**

Shao Kahn sent Mileena and Kitana off to bed, while the Emperor entered his throne room. It was late, yet Shao Kahn couldn't sleep. His memories of his youth coming back to me.

Shao Kahn sighed. He was alone. He had enormous power and respect, yet he felt that something was missing. Of course there was something missing: there was no one he could share it with. The only person he truly trusted was Sindel, his beloved wife and Empress.

**Flash back: One month after fusing Edenia with Outworld:**

The people of Edenia weren't fitting completely in with the residents of Outworld, and a few fights broke out here and there, but they were all ended by Shao Kahn and his Empress Sindel.

All knew the daughter of Sindel, Princess Kitana.

All feared and respected Shao Kahn; the only person who called him by his true name was Sindel. She wasn't afraid like many as she knew Naruto and knew everything of his past. He trusted her with every bit of information about him.

**The Realm of Chaos: The Tower of Chaos**

"**Ah it has been some time since we last met,"** Havik chuckled. He saw Queen Sindel, who was carrying Kitana in her arms, and beside the Emperor was Reptile.

"Havik, it has been awhile. Still creating chaos in your beloved realm?" Naruto asked.

Havik chuckled. **"Ah yes indeed. What brings you to the realm of chaos?"**

"To make sure my daughter is fully protected," Naruto said.

Havik looked confused. **"Come again? You are Emperor of Outworld. Surely you are joking?"**

Naruto laughed. "Havik, forgive me if I may confuse you. I wish for Kitana to be blessed in the light of chaos. And also other matters we need to talk about."

"**Warriors of Order have once again tried to takeover our realm. I grow tired of their foolish mission to bring order to chaos,"** Havik growled. **"Come this way, your daughter shall be blessed with the light of chaos."**

**The Lower Chamber:**

Like the first time Naruto came to the Realm of Chaos, he was given his War Hammer. Sindel walked towards the floating gem stone as the Soul of Chaos shined upon her and her daughter. Unlike the first time for Naruto, Sindel and Kitana didn't scream in agony; however, Sindel was covered in purple flames while Kitana was covered in blue flames.

The flames disappeared as Havik spoke with delight: **"Ah yes, your daughter and Empress are now blessed in the light of chaos. Their strength has been brought to a whole new level."**

"What do you mean?" Sindel asked.

"**My lady, you are now stronger than you were before. You know the way of combat yes? You are no longer weak in body: you and your soul are now equal to your strength. I would say maybe even stronger than Shao Kahn."**

Naruto glared at Havik.

"Show us Sindel," the Emperor said. "From the soul of chaos I was given my War Hammer. What has the soul of chaos given my Empress?"

Sindel nodded as she felt a power flowing through her throat. The Empress let out a powerful sonic wave. Havik and Naruto hastily covered their ears.

"**The Empress has the voice of chaos,"** Havik said after Sindel had finished.

Naruto smirked. "Well, Sindel always was a screamer." Sindel blushed and looked away.

"Well now Havik, why are the residents of Order so bent on controlling your realm?" Naruto asked.

**"The realm of order and the realm of chaos have been at each others' throats for thousands of years,"** Havik explained.** "They wish to force their way of order upon us, who believe chaos is the way of life. Seido guards are the peace keepers of their realm."**

"I see," Naruto said. "I read from one of Onaga's dairy that he was once allied with them. Do you know why?"

Havik nodded. **"Yes of course, Onaga wanted control over all. The Realm of Order was his ally because of his realm and power but if the Seido guards have been coming to your realm Shao Kahn, then they do not approve of you being Outworld's ruler."**

Naruto frowned. "I made it clear that I rule Outworld. None shall take the throne from me. Onaga was no easy foe to defeat. Havik, if you ever run into trouble with Seido guards again, you and your people are always welcome in Outworld."

Havik chuckled. **"Your words are kind Emperor. But the people of chaos will not give in so easily. Besides you, we have many allies as well. As you leave our realm, may chaos guide you!"**

**Two Years Later:**

Naruto sat on his throne as he was visited by one of the warriors he had left as one of the landlords of a part of Outworld. The landlord, Drahmin, wanted a bigger piece of Outworld under his control.

Since Onaga's, defeat Naruto ruled all of Outworld, but since fusing with Edenia had made the realm bigger, Naruto had selected four warriors to be the landlords of each of the four sides of his realm.

"Drahmin I allow you to rule the part I have given you. Do not ask me again, I place as you ruler of the south for a reason. You're powers to control fire amazes me. Do not throw your title Fire Lord away." Drahmin nodded as he dares not stare at Naruto.

Drahmin left the throne as curses underneath his breath how foolish Naruto had all that power and yet. He didn't look so threaten as many claim him to be.

Naruto sighed as Reptile enters the throne room not before he walked past Drahmin.

"**My lord, he issss not worthy the title you have given him,"** Reptile hissed.

"Reptile you know of his skills. He is a great warrior but I see greed in his eyes." Naruto frown.

"**Allow me to take care of him."** Reptile asked permission to assassinate Drahmin.

Naruto shook his head "No Reptile for now allowed him to live. If he screws up death will be the first he wants if he dares double crosses me."

"**Of course my Emperor."** Reptile bowed his head.

The doors of the throne room open once again as Empress Sindel and two year old Princess Kitana entered the throne room. Naruto smiled as he saw them, Reptile bowed his head to the Empress and Princess of Outworld.

Sindel handed Kitana over to Naruto as the young princess sat on her stepfather's lap. Kitana giggle as she saw Naruto smile. Naruto turned his attention towards his Empress "Still has not spoke her first word yet?" He asked.

"Give her time, she will speak soon enough." Sindel smirked "How goes the trouble of the south land?"

Naruto sighed "Nothing to worry. Drahmin is greedy he wants more. But he's stupid to think I'll allow him to control more of what I have already given him."

Sindel nodded "Just be careful. It's the greedy ones you need to be careful of the most."

Naruto cracked a smirk "Yes I am aware of that."

Sindel kissed her Emperor "It's not just you. I am worry of."

Naruto nodded "Of course, the people of the south has begging me to replace Drahmin with another. But I do not know who is worthy of becoming the south landlord."

"Why not leave it in the hands of the Shokan? They have proven time after time of being your favorite." Sindel loved the look on Naruto's face when nod while smiling.

"Very well tonight I will tell Drahmin he is no longer the landlord of the south."

"I love it when you listen to me." Sindel kissed Naruto on the right side of his cheek as young Kitana clapped happily. As Sindel grab Kitana and told Kitana to wave goodbye to her father. Kitana wave with both hands as the two left the throne room.

"Reptile," Naruto called his most trusted warrior.

"**Yessss Emperor?"**

"Do you believe I show weakness whenever I am around Sindel and Kitana?" Naruto turned his attention to the lizard warrior.

Reptile pause for a moment "Be honest, it's just a question."

Reptile nod "**Sometimesss…it shows you truly care for the Empress and the Princess. But many will use this against you my lord. But you are powerful you sssshould not worry my lord."**

Naruto closed his eyes as he sighed "I see, thank you for being honest Reptile. Believe it or not but I holding back whenever I am around Sindel. There moments I would send many assassins or prisoners to the pit or the arena but it is Sindel that allows them to keep their lives. Many have become my warriors, some become villagers guardians. But all share the same mind "All Hail Shao Kahn" many do not know how lucky they are because of Sindel."

"**If anything happensssss to Empresssss Sssssindel I surely will know they will not escape your wrath my lord."** Reptile hissed.

"I pray that day will never come."

**Later that Night: Dining Hall**

Naruto, Sindel, Reptile and the four landlords all sat together for dinner. While eating dinner together Naruto spoke to Drahmin.

"Drahmin I've been thinking for awhile since our last meeting." Naruto looked at his glass of Outworld wine, seeing Drahmin cracked a smile believing Naruto had given in.

Suddenly Naruto had a dead serious look in his eyes "Drahmin you are landlord of the south no longer."

Drahmin looked surprise "What do you mean? My Emperor surely you are joking? I've been chosen by you."

"Yes and I have chosen you to step down. You are the chosen fourth no more. Leave my site before I make you." Drahmin glared at Naruto for over a minute while baring his teeth. Just as Naruto was about to rise from his seat Drahmin left the dining room.

"My lord who will take Drahmin's place?" The Landlord of the west spoke.

"A Shokan will take his place. They have proven enough for me and so I will give them the chance to prove themselves to me." The Landlord of the North, West and East nod their heads agreeing with Naruto.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard that made Naruto rise from his seat. One of the maids enters the dining hall bowing her head "What has happen?' Naruto asked.

"Its Lord Drahmin he has gone mad. He murdered the guards and kidnap Princess Kitana!" Sindel's gasp when she heard the news. Naruto bare his teeth in anger he summoned his War-Hammer.

"Where did he go?" Naruto asked the maid.

"To the south land my Emperor." The maid answered.

**The South Land:**

Naruto found Drahmin at the edge of the south land. Drahmin smiled as he held Princess Kitana off the edge of a cliff "Move and she dies." Drahmin said.

"Don't think you will go unpunished Drahmin." Naruto heavily frowned.

"Giving my title to a Shokan? You must be joking, you picked me because of my power and now you toss me aside. What right gives you to throw me away I've done everything you ask me to do?" Drahmin yelled.

Naruto smirked "Fool, I am Shao Kahn Emperor of Outworld. I do as I please. You were too full of yourself to begin with Drahmin. The people begged me to rid of you, the people loves me the people fear me NOT YOU as I said before I am SHAO KAHN EMPEROR OF OUTWORLD!"

"You're not so high and mighty long as I have Princess Kitana." Drahmin smirked as he laughed afterwards.

"Don't think you've won." Naruto threw his War-Hammer at Drahmin, the War-Hammer bash Drahmin face breaking his nose and his jaw in one shot. Naruto ran towards Drahmin and grab Kitana before Drahmin fell over the cliff.

Naruto watched as Drahmin fell to his death. Drahmin fell on a spike that impaled his stomach as Drahmin slowly slide down on the spike. The last thing Drahmin saw before he die was Naruto's red eyes glaring down upon him.

Naruto turned away as he walked away as he rocked his stepdaughter to sleep. Telling her she was safe now.

Naruto returned to his Palace greeted by Sindel and his warriors.

"**Where is Drahmin?"** A Shokan asked.

"In the Netherrealm burning for his crime." Naruto answered as he'd hand over Kitana to Sindel.

"Know this here and now, I am Shao Kahn Emperor of Outworld. Lay a hand or a single hair on the Empress and Princess. You will be begging for the Netherrealm to take you." Everyone saw bloodlust glare in his red eyes as everyone but Sindel bowed their heads obeying Shao Kahn's order.

**Three Months Later: Elsewhere: In the Realm of the Elder Gods**

"_Shao Kahn is growing stronger as the years go by."_

"_Yes he has. He was our champion. He defeated Onaga and now rules Outworld."_

"_Yes but he fuse Edenia with Outworld. That is forbidden the realms must not become one. Onaga fuse many realms with Outworld during his rule. If Shao Kahn follows in Onaga's footsteps we will be force to put him down."_

"_Yes he has the support of Queen Sindel."_

"_True but if he becomes a problem greater than Onaga and Shinnok combine we will have not only destroy him but destroy those who follow him. We cannot allow the One Being to return."_

"_Yes that is true, that is one thing we must never allow to happen ever again."_

"_We have no choice before Shao Kahn can claim another realm. Send the one to get the job done."_

**Outworld: Shao Kahn's Garden **

Sindel was planting new flowers in the garden since the garden of Outworld wasn't as beautiful as Edenia has and since the two realms were now together. Sindel decide to this to kill time while Naruto was taking care of other matters as such strengthen his realm. Giving the villages from each side the fair shares they desire from their Emperor.

Suddenly there a powerful earthquake that shook the ground, the guards came to the Garden to see if Sindel was alright.

"Queen Sindel are you alright?" The guards asked.

Sindel nodded "Yes I am fine, but what was that quake?"

Another quake came shook the ground with a violence force. Soon a loud explosion was heard follow by the battle cries of soldiers.

Shao Kahn's Throne Room:

"What is going on?" Sindel entered the throne room with anger look.

Naruto wasn't there, only Reptile who was Kitana's bodyguard and watcher. And the Outworld's soldiers as Reptile told the soldiers to send more of their troops.

"Reptile what is going on?" Sindel asked the lizard warrior.

Reptile bowed his head **"My Empressss there isss trouble. The Emperor is fighting a powerful creature we do not know itsss origin. It came from nowhere and attacked the Emperor."**

Sindel gasp "Where is he take me to him." Reptile nodded without questioning Sindel's orders.

**Outside of Shao Kahn's Palace:**

Naruto was outside of his palace, holding his mighty War-hammer as he was battling an unknown monster. The Monster was giant in size twice the height size of Onaga. Lizard like creature it was, skin was gray colored with a long tail. The lizard creature had long nails that had blue liquid dripping from the edge of its nails.

Naruto was bleeding from his mouth as the creature was giving him a difficult time. Naruto kept his smile up as the Emperor laugh at his new foe "I don't know who you are. But you have met your match today!"

The Lizard Beast just stares at Naruto as it snarled at him. The lizard beast swings its long tail at Naruto only to have its tail blocked by Naruto's War-Hammer. The Outworld Soldiers came out to help their load and Emperor.

"MEN FIRED!" One of the Outworld Soldiers spoke. As a large row of arrows were shot at the lizard beast as the arrow did little no effect on the beast.

'_Where did this thing came from?'_ Naruto thought.

"My load my Emperor where are you?" Naruto heard Sindel called out for him. Naruto let his guard down for a moment as he looked to see where Sindel was? The lizard beast took this chance to strike as it wrapped its long tail around Naruto crushing him slowly.

Sindel and Reptile arrive to find Naruto caught in the hands of the enemy. The lizard beast let out a furious roar at Naruto face. Naruto didn't show any sign of fear as the Emperor just smiled. The lizard beast didn't like Naruto's being so cocky so brave as the lizard beast growl for a moment.

"Let him go!" Sindel yelled.

Before Sindel and Reptile came even a foot near the beast and Naruto. The lizard beast blast a fireball right at Naruto's face as it tosses Naruto right at the two. Naruto screamed in agony as the fire from the beast wasn't just any normal fireball it was heavily magic.

The fire was put out but it left a nasty scar on Naruto face. Naruto was down on his knees covering his face with his right hand. Blood was dripping from his face as Naruto felt his healing factor kicking it but slowly.

_'This…magic…I know this magic no this can't be.'_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto you are okay?" Sindel asked, as Naruto turn too looked at his Empress. Sindel gasp upon the damage the beast have done to Naruto's face. His hair was burned off his eyes were malice eyes; there was a nasty burn scar on his nose and forehead.

"I'll live…but the scars will not hold me back…" Naruto tried to get up but only fell down on his knees.

"No you mustn't fight. That thing is after you only you." Sindel informs him.

Naruto chuckled "What of? I figure they would try something like this. But I never thought they would act so soon. Never the less I won't be defeated so easily."

Naruto looked back, Naruto grab Sindel and quickly rolled to the left as the beast's tail misses them.

"Sindel go hide with Kitana. This battle won't last long I will end it." Naruto smiled at his empress.

"Naruto if you die I…" Sindel closed her eyes as she couldn't bear the thought.

Naruto shook his head "No I won't die Sindel. I am not so easily to kill."

Out from nowhere the beast tackle Naruto a wall that bash through into the palace's hallway. Naruto freed himself from the beast's grip and bash the beast on the head with his hammer. The beast tailed whipped Naruto through a wall into another room.

**Upper floor: Shao Kahn's Trophy Room**

Naruto felt himself weaken with his fight with the Beast. Naruto wasn't sure why but he felt his strength weaken by each blow the beast delivers. But the chaotic powers that flow through his hammer into him, is what kept Naruto's strength up for now.

The beast launches at Naruto and slash him on the chest as Naruto's chest burns. Seeing the blue liquid dripping from the beast's nails seeing it was acid rather than poison. Naruto chuckled as he kept on smiling.

"So they gave you a few boosts huh? That alone won't help you. I don't care why they send or your reason for living. No one will take this world from me as long as I draw breath! I RULE THIS WORLD!" Naruto shouted.

The beast ran towards Naruto ready to end this in one blow. Naruto tricked the beast as Naruto slide underneath the beast and toss his hammer at the back of the beast head. While it was stun Naruto jumped on its back and jam his fists into its eyes as he ripped them out.

The beast let out a death cry as it fell down.

Naruto felt his hands burn as the beast's blood was acid as well. The acid wasn't strong enough to melt away Naruto's hands only gave a burning feeling.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked behind to see Sindel who had Kitana in her arms.

"Is it done I win." Naruto laughed cheerfully.

Sindel ran towards Naruto to hug her emperor as Sindel gave Naruto Kitana, as Kitana smiled at her stepfather.

"No beast or God will strip me from my title or my rule of this realm. I am Outworld's true ruler and all shall know it." Naruto smirked.

"Today I believe the realms themselves will remember my Emperor." Sindel smiled at her love, Sindel kissed Naruto on the lips although he was badly burn she still loved him. Naruto turned his back and began to walked away from the beast's corpse as Sindel walk beside her Emperor.

Suddenly a voice was heard which came behind the Emperor and Empress of Outworld.

"_Your rule will come to a end Shao Kahn. You post a threat to every realm even to Outworld. Today your rule ends here and now!"_ Naruto and Sindel turned around to see the beast's body glow bright blue as it transform into what appearance to be a soul sword.

_"DIE SHAO KAHN!"_

Naruto reacted too late as the sword was ten inches away him. Sindel pushed Naruto out of the way as the soul sword impale Sindel in the chest. Large amount of blood bust from Sindel's mouth as the Empress of Outworld fell down to her knees as the soul sword became solid.

Naruto's eyes widen in fear and anger **"No…No…No…NO!"**

Sindel looked at her Emperor as Naruto took the blade out from Sindel's chest. Naruto lay Sindel down on the floor as he used his magic to heal Sindel's wound. The wound wasn't closing, Sindel was bleeding to death.

"Sindel, don't die! Don't die! I need you! I love you! I can't leave me!" Sindel smiled at her emperor.

"Naruto…take care of Kitana. Please she is very important. She is strong if she is raise well she can bring you great victory. She can help you…please. She needs you she needs a father." Sindel cough as more blood came from her mouth.

Naruto shook his head "But she also needs her mother. Sindel you can't die! You can't leave us I won't allow it. I won't let them to have your soul!" All Sindel could do is just smile, she saw how much she truly mean to Naruto. She knew Kitana would be well protected and she will be loved.

Sindel looked at her beloved daughter who looked sadden. Kitana saw the blood of the mother on the floor it was everywhere. Sindel kissed Kitana on the forehead as Sindel whisper to Kitana, Naruto couldn't hear what Sindel said to Kitana.

Kitana nod her head as Sindel closed her eyes as death overcame Sindel.

There was a long pause of silence. Kitana looked at her stepfather. Kitana saw nothing but completely fury in Naruto's eyes. Naruto looked at the sword that took Sindel's life. The door of the trhopy open as the Outworld and Edenian Soldiers entered the room to glaze upon the sight.

Queen Sindel was dead and Naruto was covered in her blood. He was holding the blade that took her life and Kitana was at her mother side crying.

"This…can't be." One of the soldiers spoke.

"Shao Kahn killed Queen Sindel!"

Just when everything seems going well for him even in his second life. Like everything in his old life all of everything he worked so hard for was easily taken away from him. Naruto wanted to scream he wanted to let out his unbearable fury.

But he just remains there glazing upon Sindel's corpse. Naruto stood up as he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes but soon reopen them. Naruto's eyes were filled nothing but fury.

'_**I was their champion at first, now they seek after my life. They took her from me. They won't take Kitana from me. I will make sure of that. Elder Gods and all those serve them. Know this, today you have mark the birth of your most dangerous enemy me.'**_

_**From that day I promise Sindel, Kitana would not be harm. I made sure for ten thousand years I made sure. Sindel my Empress, my wife, my queen she who has my heart.**_

_**End of Chapter Six**_

_**There you have it everyone, the Death of Sindel and final step of Naruto becoming Shao Kahn. And how Drahmin how died to become who he becomes later in Mortal Kombat DA. **_

_**The next chapter marks the end of Naruto's flash back for now and will go into the MK2 and MK3.**_

_**Not much to say this time everyone and also Merry Christmas everyone!**_


End file.
